All the damn Bar Fights
by Wish.I.Were.A.Mistress
Summary: Four girls from the USA are hired to go on tour with McFly. What happens? A visit from a group of nuns, some really strange conversations, and, of course, BAR FIGHTS!
1. A Hole in the Wall

Yo!! Sup? It's the Post-er again. This is our new story. Totally unrelated to the old one, by the way. Comment if you like it or if you don't, not that that'll stop us from posting. Have fun!

* * *

Sophia sat down. "Hole in the Wall," her and her friends coffee shop, was really busy that day, as it was mostly all of its days. She needed a quick break.

She thought back to when they had first opened. They were all terrified. She was the owner, Donna was the mechanic (which was necessary because Sophia was very clumsy), Raine was the hostess (she led people to their tables), and Ruby was the counter girl (and she made the most amazing coffee and baked goods ever).

Donna was fixing the espresso machine, and thought back to her old life. She had no idea that she would be a scientist-mechanic some day, seeing as she came from a background of heavily devoted nuns.

Ruby was, not surprisingly, thinking about guys. She thought she would go to the no-ID-check bar that night to meet someone.

Raine's mind wasn't really wandering; she was just making comments (in her head) about snatches of conversations that she heard. If she heard someone say "no way," she would think "no FUCKING way."

When the girls were cleaning up after the shop closed, they started talking.

"So who was that guy with whom you were making out last night?" asked Raine.

"I want to say Derek, no, Freddie. Maybe something with a T…" said Ruby.

"Nice," said Donna.

"She's not much better as a sister," said Sophia.

"So how are things going with you and Jake?" Raine asked Sophia.

"Great. He's such an amazing boyfriend. He might be the one," said Sophia.

"Wow, for real?" asked Raine.

"I think so," said Sophia, who couldn't help but smile.

"Weren't the last five guys 'the one?'" asked Ruby.

"Um…that was different," said Sophia.

"Yeah, right," said Donna.

When they had finished, they said goodbye and went home. They all felt like life couldn't get any better.

Donna had a job with a different household that morning, and, as there was nothing to fix, was not planning on coming into the coffee shop that morning. All chaos broke loose.

"Oops…I think I broke the oven." Ruby yelled out of the kitchen before they opened the next day, staring frighteningly at a very angry looking stove. There was a large window between the kitchen and restraint so if no one was waiting at the counter Ruby could quickly tend to the oven. It was through this that she corresponds with Sophia, who was doing the small store's bills and progress report work, and Raine was taking down chairs. "Get Donna in here."

"She's a mechanic, she's got other clients." Sophia said.

"Ptch…other clients don't matter!! We have a BROKEN OVEN!" Call her!" Ruby whined.

Raine did, explained the situation and got a promise to stop by after her current job. Luckily they had enough pastries for that morning, and a toaster oven for sandwich requests. Besides that the shop was mostly coffee, and those machines were ok, so they successfully opened on time and running.

* * *

Outside the shop four distinctly lost and annoyed rock stars were wandering around the streets of Manhattan looking for good coffee. They wouldn't be in the states for long, but while they were they needed to survive and that meant caffeine. "How about that one?" Harry asked tiredly.

"I am not going to Starbucks! I need REAL coffee," Dougie replied grumpily.

"Ok, fine, that one?" Harry asked pointing to another coffee shop across the street. It looked ok so they went to look, only to find out it was one of those gross pick date restraints that really serve no purpose except to accommodate rich snobby people in the need an afternoon tea time. They kept looking.

"Oh, hey. 'Hole in the wall,' that looks good." Danny commented, pointing to a small Café. They agreed and entered. The first thing they saw as walking in the door was a pretty looking girl with dark brown hair who was seating people.

"Hello there. Sit anywhere you like, and I'll be with you shortly." She said, going off to take another table's order.

Ruby ran out of the kitchen and ran smack dab into Sophia she was behind the counter, saying as she ran, "Ok, it's still broken and now it's making weird noises."

"The oven that fought back." Sophia joked. The four boys from McFly laughed to themselves. They had sat down near the counter as they were all watching the scene with interest.

"Ok, ok. I'm here." Donna walked in through the front door with a large red toolbox in her hand that she had named Bert. "You are so lucky it doesn't take me long to fix a car. You people however take up ALL MY TIME" She complained laughingly.

"Oh, you know you love us." Raine commented.

"I do. So what's broken?"

"The oven." Sophia responded calmly.

"What would you people do without me?" Donna asked.

"Probably get eaten by the oven." Ruby grumbled loudly, who was still freaked out by the noises it was making.


	2. Hired

"It's like teatime and a show," Dougie muttered in Harry's audio-part. Harry laughed.

Raine came back over to the boys' table to take their orders.

"Um…I'll have a mocha," said Tom.

"That's not what you want," said Ruby, leaning over the counter. "You want a chai latte. And you…you want a mocha," she said, pointing to Dougie. "And the other two…you guys want iced coffees."

The boys looked at her in shock, but didn't bother to argue. She seemed to know what she was doing, so they just went with the flow.

Raine brought them their drinks and they were happily surprised.

"How did you know what I want, but I didn't?" Danny asked.

"I'm magic like that," Ruby said. "Ask the regulars."

A few people sitting in the café made rock-on fists in agreement.

"So, what are McFly doing in Manhattan?" Ruby said.

The boys were taken aback.

"Yeah, we know who you are, but we're not screeching 'cause we're JUST THAT COOL," said Donna, coming out of the back room, after having fixed the oven.

"If you listened properly, you'd hear that we're playing _Wonderland_," said Raine. The boys listened for a moment, and realized that they were. They wondered how they'd missed that.

For the next week or so while McFly were in New York, they came to Hole in the Wall every day. They enjoyed watching the girls be crazy and enjoyed the fact that four o'clock to six o'clock was not Happy Hour, but Happy Two Hours.

"We've got a question for you girls," Tom said near the end of their New York visit.

"Shoot," the girls said.

"We were wondering if you could come on tour with us," Danny said.

The girls were a little shocked.

"What would we do?" Ruby finally said.

"Well…you're just so awesome at making coffee, so we need you," said Tom.

"And Donna should fix stuff," said Dougie.

"Sophia, you're all business-y, right?" Danny asked.

"Yeah…" Sophia replied.

"Well, Fletch needs an assistant, so that could be you," Danny said.

"What about me?" Raine said. She didn't want to be left out.

"Do you want to do anything?" Harry asked.

"Do you have a PR person?" Raine asked, hoping they would say no.

"…No," Dougie confessed.

"I'm studying that in university," Raine said excitedly. "Can I do that?"

"Cool," said Tom. "Now people might know who we are."

Everyone laughed. The girls and boys knew they were embarking the adventure of a lifetime.

The next day, the four girls were being interviewed and hired and all that stuff. It was incredible for them, but the guys were not paying attention at all, so whenever Fletch asked them a question, the answer was "what?"

Eventually, though, the guys got a call from Fletch (during Happy Two Hours), who said, "You can keep the birds. Just don't forget to feed them."

Harry, who was sipping a Black and White Mocha Latte (which only Ruby can make, because it's possible it doesn't exist elsewhere), was busy thinking about the quiet one, whose name he didn't catch because he was too busy staring at her, so he missed Fletch's joke. Tom was deeply involved in his Spiced Chai Tea, which was the most incredible drink he'd ever had. Secretly, he was glad that Ruby made tea so well, because he really wanted a reason to bring her on tour. He also didn't catch the joke. Dougie didn't have a drink because the coffee maker was broken, so he was content watching Donna fix it and trying to figure out what the fuck she was doing. He had no idea how she knew what to do, because he was mechanically challenged. However, when Fletch said that, he, and Danny, who was trying to figure out whether the girls had boyfriends and, if so, how that would work, started laughing a little.

"You got it, mate," Danny assured him as they hung up. "HEY! GIRLS!" he called.

Raine glanced up from taking someone else's order and nodded. In a few seconds, she was done, and she went back over to them.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" she asked, sounding perfectly waitress-y.

Dougie smirked a little. "I don't have anything to start with, so I can't have anything else," he pointed out.

Raine bit her lip and turned to Donna. "Donna, how bad is it?" she asked.

"TWO SECONDS! It's a wonder I still work with you!" she yelled back. Raine frowned.

"I'm really sorry Dougie. I'm trying. Give her a break though."

He laughed. "I was only joking. It's all right."

Raine nodded. "So, you called?"

"Yeah," said Danny. "You guys need to pack. You got the job, not surprisingly."

"What?" exclaimed Harry.

"They got the job. Don't you ever listen to Fletch?" Dougie told him.

"What?" exclaimed Tom. Everyone laughed.

At that point, Donna finally got the coffee maker to work, and walked over. "We did?"

"Really?" Sophia squealed. "That's incredible!"

Ruby walked over. She had been making coffee for Dougie. "Wait…we got it?"

"Yeah! Pack up; we leave soon!"


	3. What have the boys gotten into?

Obviously, the shop wasn't closed yet, so they had to keep working before they went to pack. The guys stayed there as well, because they had so much fun watching the girls work.

That night was Sophia's boyfriend's only night off from work, so he came to see her.

He put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who."

"Jake!" yelled Sophia, hugging him. She hadn't seen him in a long time.

Danny felt a little pang of jealously, but brushed it off. He hardly knew the girl.

Sophia and Jake went to talk in the employee lounge. Ten minutes later, she was kicking him out of the store.

"Get out! I never want to see your dumb-ass face again," she said pushing him out the door.

All the patrons were looking at her. "Please tip your waitress, or I'll do that," she said.

Now Danny felt a little pang of happiness, but brushed it off again for the same reason.

"What was that?" asked Dougie.

"Nothing. I'll tell you another time," said Sophia.

"Good, because it's random dancing night," said Donna.

All the customers cheered.

"What shall we pick tonight?" asked Raine.

"RIOT, Paramore!" yelled Sophia.

"We should start with Misery Business," said Ruby.

They did. They went dancing through the aisles, and many of the regulars joined them. McFly got up and danced as well, and at one point the entire shop was dancing. Sophia forgot about her break up, and when Fences came on, she did her insane dance. When it was done, everyone clapped and started to leave, and the girls locked up.

"What was that thing you just did?" asked Harry.

"It was my insane dance. I made it up at a friend's house once," said Sophia, who was panting. It was a very tiring dance.

"It was on a dare," said Ruby.

"We told her to put on a show for us," said Donna.

"She did, and she kept it in her head," said Raine.

"Do you guys want to help us with the rest of this?" asked Sophia. They said yes, and when they were done, the girls went home and started packing for tomorrow.

As McFly were leaving, Harry asked, "What was that girl's name? The hostess?"

"I think it was Raine…or something like that," said Tom.

"Why? Do you want to bang her?" asked Dougie.

"I'm not sure," said Harry.

"What do you think happened with Sophia and that guy?" asked Danny.

"It was obviously a break up," said Tom.

"Yeah, but why?" asked Danny.

"We don't have mind-reading powers!" said Dougie.

"This'll be the best tour ever," said Harry.

That night the girls prepared for their long trip away from home. They packed and talked, staying up half way through the night. Soon they had all worked out what they were going to do with the coffee shop while they were gone and fallen asleep. The next day arrived early as the phone sounded noisily in the coffee shop. From their apartment, which was directly above Hole in the Wall, Sophia got up groggily to answer it.

"Yes, Hole in the Wall, how may I help you?" She asked.

"Hey Sophia, we're coming over now if that's alright. I know it's early, but we need to discuss scheduling stuff before we go." Tom said, sounding way too perky for that time in the morning.

"And coffee! Lots and LOTS of coffee!!" Dougie yelled, sounding like he was still mostly asleep. Now that's more like it.

"Yeah sure, I'll just get the rest of the girls up." She responded, waking up a little. They all quickly got ready and convinced Ruby to make them all the coffee drink of their choosing till the boys walked in to every girl on a different phone.

Each one had called their families to explain what was going on, so they wouldn't worry and Donna called the nuns she grew up with. They managed to catch the end of every conversation as they entered further into the Café.

Raine came first. "Ok, love you too mum. Don't worry! I'll be fine! It's gonna be amazing! Tell Dad I love him. Ok. Talk to you soon. Bye."

Ruby and Sophia were on a joint call because they had the same parents. "No, mom, it's not just about the sex. Look, that's not what this is about….I am NOT a slut!! I have to go, they're here!" Ruby said, agitated.

"Yeah, guys, we love you, but the future is calling!" Sophia added on excitedly. They too said goodbye, so everyone focused in on the conversation Donna was having from behind the counter.

"Sister Mary Jane, you know me, I'll be fine. Sister Bella you have got to calm down…yes there will be boys there…yes I'm aware that god is constantly watching. Sister Joanne, will you please get them to stop yelling at me. I can't listen to all seven of you at once. I have to do this, you know that don't you?" there was silence for a long time before Donna said, "It'll be ok, alright? I have to go, but have faith. Love you all…God be with you. Bye." She hung up, shaking her head at the phone, "Nuns! Can't live with 'em, can't live with out 'em."

"_I can live without them." Dougie put in, looking at her as if she had just grown another head._

"Well, it's a slightly different situation, these seven happened to have raised me." She said, putting her phone away.

The boys looked at them all like they were crazy. Between Ruby's "I am not a slut!!" and Donna's nun family, it became suddenly obvious that the McFly boys had no idea what they were getting themselves into by hiring these particular four girls.


	4. Truth or Dare, and Beds

"Ruby, what do we want?" Danny asked.

"All of you want coffee regulars," Ruby mumbled, rubbing her head. She was obviously a little distraught over the conversation with her parents.

"Just black coffees?" said Dougie. "That's a li'l boring."

"No, you've been in New York long enough to know this," she said. "A coffee regular is coffee with milk and sugar."

All the boys mumbled something about how they knew that.

"Ruby, is it the parents again?" Raine said. Ruby nodded.

"But screw them, man, I'm going to England and having fun," she said fiercely.

"Um…anyway," said Tom. "You guys will be with us for the next eight months. That okay?"

"Yeah man," said Donna. "We've cleared our schedules."

"Ever slept on a tour bus before?" Dougie said.

"No," said Raine.

"Not fun," Harry said.

"So we're leaving for England today?" Sophia asked.

"If you guys are ready,"

"Born ready, bitches," Ruby said. They all laughed.

After a long journey that included much frustration and very little sleep, they got to England. They finally got to sleep in a nice hotel with huge, fluffy beds and pillows.

The next day, they went to check out their tour bus. They found an interesting surprise.

"There's only enough room for four people to sleep, Fletch," Tom said. He was a little confused.

"WHAT?" Fletch yelled. He ran over the sleeping area. "Fuck. I TOLD them it was for McFly…"

"Did you mention the girls?" Dougie asked.

"I mentioned that we had new help," Fletch said.

"Did you mention that they would be ON the bus?" Danny asked.

"Oh…right…that," Fletch mumbled.

"It's alright mate," Tom said. "It's, like, one wrong thing out of a million wrong things."

"Okay…can you guys just deal with it for the first few nights? I'll fix it, I promise," Fletch said. Everyone nodded.

"So how will all of us sleep?" Danny said.

"We could take shifts," Dougie said. "You know, some of us sleep half the night, the others sleep the other half."

"You're dumber than a brick," Tom said. Dougie pretended to look sad.

"We could double up on beds," Harry said. He looked at Raine.

"That will go badly," said Ruby. "But let's do it anyway!"

"Eeenie, meenie, minie, that one!" Raine said, pointing at Harry. "I'll be in your bed."

"That's was _she_ said," Ruby said. "And…somebody pick me."

"I will," said Tom.

"I choose you, Tom-achu!" Ruby said, doing a good impression of Ash.

"I want Donna," Dougie said.

"Why?" Donna asked. She was a little confused.

"'Cause you have the biggest boobs," he said proudly. Donna kicked him, narrowly avoiding his balls.

"Leaves me with Sophia," said Danny. He winked at her.

That night, everyone was wondering what he or she could do.

"We could…make coffee," said Ruby.

"Then we'd never fall asleep," said Donna.

"We could go to bed now," said Raine.

"It's eight o'clock," said Dougie.

"**We don't know each other very well," said Danny. "Let's play a getting-to-know-you game."**

"Or…even better…Truth or Dare," Ruby said.

"That's a great idea," said Tom.

It was going to be a very interesting night.

Dougie decided that he would go first. "Donna. Truth or dare?"

Donna sighed. She didn't want to choose either. Dare would involve not wearing clothing, she was fairly sure, and truth would involve talking about her and not wearing clothing, she was fairly sure. "Truth."

She saw Dougie's face fall a little. "Are you a virgin?" he asked simply.

"Tha's a li'l blunt, don't you think?" Danny pointed out.

"So? Answer the damn question!" Dougie ordered.

Donna shifted uneasily. "Um…no."

"Wicked!" Dougie exclaimed. The guys rolled their eyes at him.

Donna didn't know what to say, so she asked Tom, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Tom said, though it sounded almost like a question.

"I dare you…" Donna began. Then, she turned to Raine, Ruby, and Sophia. "Guys. I need a dare."

"Take off your shirt," Ruby said immediately. "Wait...no…umm…"

"Sure. That," Donna agreed. And Tom removed his shirt. Once it was off, all the girls stared at his tattoo and traced it with their fingers before moving on.

"Ruby," Tom asked, hiding that he was blushing. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Ruby said cockily.

"Umm…dance for us," he said after a moment.

"A sexy dance," Dougie added.

"To…this!" Danny finished, taking out his Ipod speakers and playing "I Wanna Hold Your Hand." Ruby danced and, suddenly, Tom had to disappear for a few minutes.

When he got back, after a little teasing from everyone but Raine, who didn't get it, Ruby began the game again. "DANNY!" she squeaked. "Truth or dare!"

"Dare."

"I dare you…to…take off your pants."

"And jacket!!" Sophia added, changing to a blink-182 song. Dougie, who got it first, laughed. Once everyone else caught on, they laughed too.

Danny sighed and pulled off his pants without even undoing the button. This was not difficult, seeing as his pants were already halfway down his butt anyway.

"Wow. You've got skinny legs," Ruby told him after a second. Danny laughed and turned to Sophia.

"Sophia. Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"What really happened before with that guy?"

Sophia took a deep breath. "Well…he was my boyfriend and…well…I told him about you guys and…well…he said he was breaking up with me…and I asked why…and…well…he said he thought I would cheat on him." Sophia finished a little sadly. Danny felt a small pang of sadness for her, but shrugged it off.

"That's terrible!" Donna exclaimed. "You should kill him!"

"What??" asked all the boys.

"Never mind."

"All right." Sophia sounded significantly happier. "He was an ass anyway. Harry, truth or dare?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Umm…I don't want to know what you have me take off now," he said with a small laugh. "So truth."

"Which one of us would you want to take, if you had to right now?" Ruby asked immediately.

"Yeah…that…" Sophia nodded.

"Take where?" Raine asked Donna. Donna shook her head and laughed.

"Nowhere. Don't worry about it," she explained, ruffling Raine's hair. Ruby and Sophia laughed at her innocence and Danny, Dougie, and Tom stared at Raine like she was crazy.

"I'd…umm…" Harry bit his lip a little, and tapped his foot with his finger nervously. "I think…Raine."

"Wait…what's going on?" Raine asked, completely baffled.

"We'll tell you later," Donna promised.

"Ok."

They turned to Harry, who was thinking deeply, probably about how he was pretty sure Raine was a virgin. "Oh…sorry…Raine. Truth or dare?"

Raine bit her lip and looked at Tom and Danny, both of whom were missing articles of clothing. "Truth."

Harry tried not to have his face fall the way Dougie's did, but it didn't work.

"All right. Umm…how many guys have you gone out with?"

Donna laughed. "You might want to go with "people"," she warned.

"All right. How many people have you gone out with?"

Raine smiled confidently. She knew how to answer this one. "One."

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl. My friend Cat."

The guys, who had met Cat at the café, all tried very hard not to picture this, though it wasn't totally successful.

"You pervs!" Donna exclaimed, hitting all four of them on the head.

"What?" they all cried.

"I know what you're thinking."

"What?" Raine asked.

"Nothing. Ask someone truth or dare."

"Um…Dougie…truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare."

"Umm…Ruby?" Raine, unable to think of a dare, asked.

"MAKE HIM DO A SPLIT!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Ok. Dougie, do a split."

Dougie cursed loudly and got up. He tried, but didn't even get close to a split before it got to be too painful.

"You…fucking…bitch…" he managed, glaring at Sophia.


	5. Concerts and Tabloids

"I know," said Sophia, smiling. "I just think that guys don't know how tough us girls have it when we dance."

"Show us a little something, then," said Danny.

In high school, Sophia had choreographed a cross between a tap and ballet dance to "Helter Skelter," so she put in on the iPod and did the dance.

After she was done, the guys were pretty stunned.

"How did you do that thing on the floor?" asked Harry. He was referring to when she had twisted herself into a flower shape.

"I've always been able to do that kind of stuff. Ruby and I were just flexible, I guess," said Sophia.

They all did a bit more dancing, and all the boys failed horribly and were amazed by the girls' abilities.

"Dancing is not hard. You just have to let the music flow," said Donna.

"I can dance," said Dougie.

"Being bouncy on stage does not count," said Sophia. "Try to dance to this." She put on Tegan and Sara to see how the boys could dance.

"What the hell is that?" asked Raine, who recognized what Harry was doing as a bad move.

"This is my signature thing," said Harry.

"It looks like you're spazzing out," said Ruby.

"Danny's not doing any better," said Donna. She was right. Danny looked as though something were trying to eat him.

"We need to give you guys dancing lessons. But not now, because it's bedtime," said Sophia.

"We all sleep in our boxers normally. Will that be okay?" asked Tom.

"Hey, as long as nothing bumps around, we should be fine," said Ruby.

"What do you mean?" asked Raine.

"She'll tell you tomorrow," said Sophia, yawning.

The next day was the first concert. Sophia was following Fletch around, helping him out with everything. Ruby was busy making coffee and pastries for everyone, and Raine was serving them. As if in response to their arrival, many things started breaking, and Donna had to fix them all. She did it very easily, though, and everything still ran smoothly.

"Do you guys want to go on stage before the concert?" asked Fletch.

"What do you mean?" asked Donna.

"We want you guys to get the audience pumped up before the boys come out," said Fletch.

"Yeah, that sounds fun," said Raine.

"We would rock that," said Ruby.

"Let me practice my jumping," said Sophia.

"Why?" asked Donna, laughing.

"If I'm going to be getting people excited, I need to be in the air," said Sophia matter-of-factly.

When they went on stage, the audience was a little confused, but took a liking to them very quickly. The girls bonded with the audience, and the audience was even more excited and loud than they normally were when the girls had finished with them.

After the concert, Dougie said, "You're doing that nightly."

"Yeah, it was amazing," said Fletch.

"How did you do it?" asked Danny.

"I guess running a coffee shop makes you a good people person," said Sophia, looking at the others and starting to laugh with them.

They had a few more concerts in London before they were planning on moving on in their bus, which was good for the girls, because it meant more time in nice comfortable hotel rooms.

The next few concerts went basically the same as the first, except for they had new routine sort of things every day for the audience before McFly came on. The fans had started to expect and get excited for the girls entrance. During one show the girls dropped onto the stage from above, each sliding down on their own long rope. Let's just say the girls had a lot of fun planning these things. The last concert ended and it came to the last day in their nice beds.

The next morning came and went pretty quickly and before they knew it they were back on the bus, and still without enough beds. The day went pretty naturally, everyone doing what they were good at and the bus still going forward. It would be a few more days until the next concert, and they had to get to a completely different town for it.

They stopped for a snack and bus fill up, in which Sophia walked in carrying a tabloid and looking at it oddly. There were before and after pictures of the McFly mechanic, the first one an older, slightly balding man, the second, Donna in jeans with a complicated looking wrench in her hand. Sophia smiled. The next was a picture of her and Fletch looking over some papers. Raine just looking cute adorned the page, but it was the last page of the article about them that she was really focusing on.

The headline read, "Ruby Salfin and Danny Jones: Illicit Love Affair?" over a picture of Ruby and Danny just sitting next to each other and talking, but also looking rather comfy there. Sophia walked in and handed the magazine to her sister, unsure of how to react.

"What's this about?" Ruby asked, before reading over the article. Her first reaction was something like anger that the paparazzi could make such accusations off of no fact, but she quickly got over that and began to think it was REALLY funny.

She started laughing and handed the magazine to Danny. He had pretty much the same reaction, "They think we're together?" He asked, laughing now as well.

"What?" Everyone yelled, but more in shock then anything else. Donna and Raine though the situation funny as well, but Tom looked pissed, who was now reading the article himself.

He quickly covered it up, but Harry noticed. "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, just fine." He said, but was obviously not fooling Harry. He just stared at the laughing Ruby for a moment, before heading into the kitchen to get something to eat, or so he said.

Sophia, who had been watching Tom intently, realized the signs and as something went "click" in her brain, a wide smile spread across her face. "Someone's got a crush on my sister!" She whispered, leaning in, so just Donna and Raine would hear. They all giggled as Tom walked back from the kitchen area of the bus.

"This'll be the last night we have to share beds. Tomorrow we make the bus exchange." Tom informed us as we entered the large tour bus. There were four beds in back, which, we understood, would become bunk beds in order to accommodate for us.

"You know, I was just thinking, why don't girls sleep with girls and guys with guys?" Donna asked. The girls seemed to like this idea, but Dougie quickly yelled,

"NO!"

"Yeah, let's just stick with our sleeping arrangements." Danny finished. The girls shrugged, unsure of what to think about this but deciding not to argue.

The day went by pretty quickly and before they knew it they were all heading to bed, exhausted and crashing from all the caffeine they had consumed earlier.

They beds in the bus were smaller than those in the hotel and the girls had to huddle really close to the boys in order to keep from falling off. To the girls it seemed like a really awkward situation, but the guys were enjoying it profusely.


	6. Spin the Bottle

_The next night, they got to the next tour date a little earlier then they had anticipated. They got to the hotel and wondered what they should do._

"_We could play truth or dare again," said Dougie. He looked at Donna hopefully._

"_Boring," said Donna._

"_Strip poker?" Danny asked hopefully._

"_No," said Raine. She blushed._

"_We could just got out to a bar," said Harry._

"_That sounds good," Ruby said. She hadn't snogged a guy in a while and wanted to try some of that English stuff._

_They went to a bar down the road. They wore sunglasses in an attempt to not be recognized._

"_We're finally drinking age," Donna said excitedly._

"_Don't get too pissed," said Dougie. "I've seen some Americans get totally pissed and do some pretty stupid things."_

"_We do stupid shit anyway," said Sophia. "Have you seen random dancing night?"_

"_Yeah…" said Danny. "So you guys are limited to one drink."_

"_Surprisingly enough, I'm pretty quiet when I'm drunk," said Sophia. "People don't let me get drunk at parties so I'm still funny."_

_For most of the night, everyone sat at a table drinking beers, laughing, and joking. At one point, Ruby disappeared and they saw her across the bar talking to a really cute guy._

"_Why is she talkin' to him?" Tom said, glaring at them._

"_She always finds a guy at a bar," said Donna. "It's, like, a special power she's got."_

_Ruby and the random guy were a little too close for Tom's comfort._

"_Does she always end up like tha'?" Tom asked._

"_Yeah," said Raine. "It's no big deal."_

"_Don't that give 'er a bad reputation?" Tom wondered aloud._

"_In high school, yeah," said Sophia. "You ask who the slut was and people said 'Ruby' without thinking."_

"_She doesn't care?" _

"_Um…no," said Raine. "Why do you care so much?"_

"_No reason," said Tom shiftily. He was still watching Ruby from across the room._

_The next morning, Tom was up early in the kitchen area place. He was drinking some tea that he had made for himself. He wished Ruby had been up to make some for him, though._

_He looked up at the sound of a door opening. There was a guy coming out of Ruby's room, the same guy from the night before. _

"_What're you doing here?" Tom said._

"_Um…" the guy said. He looked a little nervous._

"_Yeah…just go. Don't call 'er, by the way, or I'll be forced to kill you," Tom said calmly._

"_Er…bye," said the guy. He nearly ran to the door._

_Tom was pleased with himself._

_The next day, Fletch and Sophia woke everyone up bright and early to show everyone else the new bus. While the girls were thrilled and explored everything excitedly, the boys secretly wished there were fewer beds._

_Somehow, despite being slightly oblivious, Raine noticed that the boys weren't exactly ecstatic, even though they had to admit that the new bus kicked ass. _

"_What's wrong?" she asked._

"_Oh…" Tom blinked and stopped spacing out. "Nothing I just…"_

"_We miss the old bus," Harry told her. It wasn't a total lie. Sophia, however, figured out what they meant._

"_You would, wouldn't you?" Sophia accused him. Harry felt bad and his face fell._

"_Oh…don't be sad!" Raine exclaimed, hugging Harry. "Sophia, I don't get it."_

"_Never mind." Sophia looked at Harry and Raine and smiled. They looked cute together._

_Eventually, though, the boys realized that the bus was the most incredible place ever, even though they would be alone in their beds._

"_Put it this way," Ruby, who also caught on to the reason behind their sadness, teased. "You've got lots of female fans, and some of them are damn sexy."_

"_Not like me, though," Donna laughed. Ruby shook her head and said that she was sexier. Tom wouldn't admit it out loud, but he agreed with Ruby._

_Dougie, however, had no such reservations. "No offence, Ruby. Your coffee kicks ass, but Donna's way sexier. Plus, she fixes stuff!"_

_Ruby tackled Dougie to the floor and threatened to stop making coffee if he didn't take it back. Then, she began to tickle him._

"_All right, all right, all right, all right! I take it back!" he gasped between fits of laughter._

_Ruby got off him and helped him off the ground, then went off to see whether Raine had broken something left. Tom went to his bunk to listen to music and Harry and Danny just walked off._

"_You are sexier," Dougie said as he left to find some sort of entertainment. Donna just shook her head, unsure of what else to do._

_That night, everyone was hanging out in the lounge area, and there was still nothing to do._

_Suddenly, Donna got one of her compulsive urges to do something ridiculous, like, play spin the bottle or something._

_So, she jumped off the couch and exclaimed, "LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE!!"_

_No one had any arguments, so they got a bottle of wine, and poured it out so that they each had a glass. Raine didn't want hers, because she didn't like wine, so they split her glass between the 5 of them. Then, they put a little water in the glass and sat down in a circle._

"_Wait…" Raine stopped Donna before she asked who was going to spin first. "Same rules as always?"_

"_What rules?" asked Harry._

"_Oh. Cheek, nose, lips, tongue," Donna recited lazily. "And, yes."_

"_Ok," everyone agreed._

"_So who spins first?"_

"_ME!" Tom, Danny, Dougie, Harry, Sophia, and Ruby all exclaimed at once._

"_Eeenie, meenie, miney, YOU!" Donna exclaimed, pointing randomly. It was Harry._

"_All right," Harry said, spinning the bottle. It spun and spun and finally landed…on…_

_Danny, who was sitting next to Raine._

"_Dammit…" Harry muttered. "So, do I just kiss his cheek?"_

"_Uh-huh."_

_Harry did. Then Danny spun. It spun and spun and finally landed…on…_

_Dougie, who was sitting next to Sophia._

"_Dammit," Danny muttered, pecking Dougie's cheek. Then Dougie spun. It spun and spun and finally landed…on…_

_Tom, who was sitting next to Donna._

"_Dammit," Dougie muttered, kissing Tom's cheek. Then, Tom spun. It spun and spun and finally landed…on…_

_Raine, who was sitting next to Ruby. And they continued to play. Raine kissed Sophia, who was sitting on Harry's other side, to Harry's disappointment. Sophia kissed Donna, to Danny's disappointment. Donna kissed Ruby, to Dougie's disappointment._

_Suddenly, Donna stopped the game. "Fuck this. We're skipping straight to lips."_

"_Ok," everyone nodded._

_Then, Ruby spun. It spun and spun and finally landed…on…_

_Donna._


	7. NUNS?

"_This is going to be good," said Sophia._

_The boys had no idea what was going on, or why Sophia and Raine were smiling._

_They got it when Ruby and Donna started kissing. They were both very aggressive, and the boys were turned on, but Dougie and Tom were jealous at the same time._

_When they finally broke apart, Dougie asked, "Do you practice, or something?"_

"_We used to play spin the bottle together when we were younger," said Raine._

"_We had to practice. If I hadn't kissed my friends, I never would've got a boyfriend," said Sophia._

"_Really? They helped you that much?" asked Danny, wondering how good of a kisser Sophia was._

"_Whenever we landed on each other, we would always go for it big," said Donna._

"_And it was always fun," said Ruby._

"_That was pretty hot," said Harry. _

"_Let's hope it happens again," said Dougie, whose perviness outweighed his jealousy._

_Let's not, thought Tom._

_They kept playing, and kept landing on members of the same sex. It was only when Danny spun was the spell broken._

"_Let's have a go, then," said Danny jokingly._

_They started kissing. His question was answered; she was a good kisser. He felt more feelings rushing in his body for her._

_When they were finished, Sophia had no idea that Danny had felt anything, because she hadn't felt anything, on account of the fact that she was still getting over a break up._

"_Maybe everyone else will get lucky," said Dougie, eyeing Donna._

_He was wrong. The boys starting getting boys again, and the girls started getting girls. _

_The guys were very timid about kissing each other, but the girls dove right in._

"_I think it's really hot when guys kiss," said Sophia. "It gives me this feeling, you know?"_

"_I know what you mean," said Donna. "Super sexy."_

_Next, when Dougie spun the bottle, and it landed on Danny, they both felt the urge to impress Donna and Sophia, so they gave each other a better kiss._

"_Looks like it's finally getting interesting," said Ruby._

"_Don't get too excited," sad Tom, laughing._

"_Yeah, they're the only ones who'll do that," said Harry._

"_Wow, I've never seen guys kiss before," said Raine. "It was cool-looking."_

_Sophia started laughing. "You see, this is why we keep her around. Comic relief."_

"_Same reason we don't kick Harry out," said Danny._

_Harry and Raine smiled at each other, and the game kept going for a little bit before everyone went to bed._

_That night, Sophia was crying in her bunk. Danny was passing to get some water, so he heard her._

_He popped his head in. "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing. I don't want to bore you," she said, wiping her eyes._

"_You won't. Come on, tell me," said Danny, sitting down next to her._

"_I guess I just got really sad about my break up. I know he broke up with me for the stupidest reason imaginable, but we'd had a really special connection. He wasn't my first or anything, but we were really good together. I loved him so much, and I know he loved me, but he ended it for no reason. I just miss him."_

"_He sounds like an arse," said Danny, putting his arm around her._

"_You're sweet, but he's not," said Sophia._

"_You're going to have to realize that he is if he'd dump you for what might have been."_

"_Thank you. I feel so much better," said Sophia, snuggling up to him a little bit._

_Danny definitely felt something for her, but he knew he would have to wait until she was completely over her break up. He trusted that he would be able to help her get through it, and then she would see that he was there for her, not only as a friend, but as something more._

_The next morning the entire group woke up to the sound of Donna shaking the hotel computer slightly and saying, rather loudly, "No! no no no no no! Come on, you've got to be kidding me!!"_

_The rest of the guys walked out of their rooms, into the common area and looked at her funnily. Harry was the first who dared to speak, "What? Is it broken or something?"_

"_Don't you think if it were broken I would just fix it?" She snapped, adding, "No, this is much worse. My nuns are coming to visit." She said dramatically._

_The girls' eyes went wide. They seemed to understand what the boys did not. "What?" Ruby asked, as if she really didn't believe her. "Why?"_

"_Apparently they heard that we were staying in Cardiff for a while next week, and they got an almost free trip in exchange for some preaching work, so they thought, 'Why not?'"_

"_This is bad, this is very very bad. Please tell me Sister Helena isn't coming…please?" Sophia asked frantically. _

"_Not coming. Only five of the seven could make it. But that means sister Darcy couldn't come either." I said. _

"_Wait, what the hells going on?" Danny asked, confused and group from being woken up._

_Donna pulled a picture out of her bag the guys all huddled around to see. It was her the day she graduated high school and the six nuns she had grown up with. "This is my family, as screwed up as it might seem. They adapted me, and raised me in the convent." She smiled and pointed to the two nuns standing directly two her left. "These are Sister Mary Jane and Sister Anna. They're like my mothers, yes I have two, really, don't ask. Sister Bella here on the other side, is totally my strict, beats up their daughters' dates dad. Sister Helena would be my scary aunt that all my friends avoid like the plague itself." The other girls nodded. "Sister Quincy is that uncle that no one really understands why he and the crazy aunt are so close, cause he's so fun and weird. Sister Darcy over here is my fun, but over protective older cousin, and last, but _

_certainly not least, Sister Joanna, my amazing nun older sister. That would be my family dynamic if any of us were really related at all."_

"_You're kidding right? This is not some picture you got off the Internet?" Dougie asked, flabbergasted._

"_No, I'm completely serious." She said with a straight face, but she was the only one. All four boys had their mouths open, Raine had decided it a better use of her time to read a book, Ruby was trying not to laugh, and Sophia took this opportunely to write her will, no just kidding, she went to erase any evidence that Danny had been in her room that night._

_After much discussion of this, absolutely bewildered on one side, they all split up. Donna had dragged the girls to help her pick out good church clothes and the boys prepared for their concert that night._

_Despite the fact that the visit was still a week away, and in a completely different town, Donna was already freaking out. She loved her crazy nun family, she really did, but she was nervous about their reaction to the boys. She finally forced herself to calm down for the opening of the concert that night, which the girls had a complicated act planned out involving loose zoo animals that they had gotten their hands on. It went smashingly, as well as the concert and all parties were feeling better as it came to an end, and they went home to celebrate, putting off the thoughts of the strange week they had coming up._


	8. Harry did WHAT?

_The next week, on the day of the nun visit, Donna was in the bathroom that had been marked for the girls in the hotel. The nuns would be coming very soon, and she was washing her face. When she lifted her head up and looked in the mirror, she saw not only her reflection, but Dougie's reflection as well. He was standing in the doorway, wearing only a towel. He was watching her with interest._

"_What the fuck are you doing here?" Donna hissed as she turned around._

"_I like this bathroom better," he said. _

"_The nuns are going to be here soon, and I'm in a bathroom with a guy in a towel? Not good," she said._

"_Oh, the towel annoys you?" he asked. "I'll just take it off, then…"_

"_No," she said, coming over to him and putting her hand on the towel so he wouldn't remove it. "Just…go and get dressed while I wait for the nuns."_

_They opened the door and found a lovely surprise. The nuns._

"_Hello, Donna," said Sister Bella. "Care to explain?"_

_Donna's eyes widened. The five nuns were standing there, all of them glaring at Dougie. Ruby looked torn between laughter and sadness for Donna. Raine and Sophia looked pretty shocked. Danny, Harry, and Tom looked very scared of the nuns._

_Donna pushed Dougie in the direction of his room. Dougie looked very amused at the entire affair._

"_Um…He came in to take a shower and I was still in there," she mumbled._

"_That's all? Why did he look so happy?" Sister Bella said harshly._

"'_Cuz he's an a – I mean a jerk," said Danny._

"_Well, it's lovely to see you, honey," said Sister Mary Jane. All of the nuns had Donna in a group hug._

_Dougie came out of his room, fully dressed. Sister Bella approached him with narrowed eyes. _

"_Don't you ever go near Donna, or god will punish you, and I will help him," she said. Dougie looked like he was about to wet his pants._

"_Um…how about we all sit down now?" said Sister Anna. _

_Raine and Sophia stayed with Donna to give her moral support, but Ruby and the McFly boys got out of there to avoid the nuns. The nuns didn't like Ruby very much, for some reason._

_After that small incident with Dougie in the bathroom, the entire nun-visit went without a hitch, and before Donna had time to freak out about having to go to church, they were gone. The night that they left, everyone stayed up late, but, for some reason, Raine was missing from the lounge-area._

"_Anyone seen Raine?" Donna asked._

"_Nope. Did she pick up a guy?" Ruby asked, twirling her hair between her fingers. Harry got really jealous for a second, then realized how impossible that was. He had started to really like her, but refused to admit it. She's not sexy. She's innocent. Girls like Ruby and Sophia are more experienced, he told himself. However, it never worked. He still liked Raine._

_Sophia laughed a little. "Has Raine ever picked up a guy in her entire life?"_

"_No, but seriously, where is she?" Donna insisted._

_Raine was sitting in her bunk, trying to work and failing miserably. She was trying to deal with a tabloid about Ruby cheating on Danny with Harry, but she had no idea how. She showed it to Harry, and he laughed and said a little quote she could use about how, while he loved Ruby, he didn't love her like that. Raine was relieved; she didn't want Ruby's reputation to get any worse. _

_She thanked Harry, and he made a very sudden decision. He decided that he really did like Raine, as he had for a while, and that he had to do something about it. He went back to the main room and told everyone about his new discovery._

"_No? Really?" Donna teased, pretending to look completely shocked. "However did you figure that one out?"_

"_So?" Danny, ignoring Donna, asked._

_Harry sighed. "I'm not sure what to do. I mean, I could walk into her room naked and all she'd do is ask if the bus was too hot and turn up the AC for me." The other two laughed. They knew he was right; Raine was too pure to get any signals._

"_Well," Danny said, lying down on another couch. "Why don't you just tell 'er?"_

"_She'd say, 'aw, I love you too,' because she'd think he meant it in the same way I say that I love her." Donna told him. "You really ought to ask Ruby. She's the kind of person who'd be blunt enough that even Raine would get it."_

_Harry sighed. "All right," not that Ruby's answer would shock him._

"_For god's sake!" Ruby exclaimed. "Just kiss her and then see how she feels, or we will, or something!" Surprisingly, Harry liked this idea._

"_Thanks!" he exclaimed. Everyone shrugged and went back to what they were doing._

_That night, they played an incredible show. No one knew why, but Harry was particularly energetic. They didn't really bother him though. He could just be relieved to be free of the nuns. _

_At the after-party, everyone was doing what they do best; Sophia, Ruby, Donna, Raine, Dougie, and Danny were dancing, Tom was watching silently, and Harry was relaxing by the bar. The song ended and the 6 on the dance-floor walked off, rather tired. Suddenly, Harry got up and walked up to them._

"_Hey Harry!" Raine smiled, "having fun?"_

_Harry looked at her with this expression that Raine did not recognize. It made her tummy feel all funny and it reminded her of being around her girlfriend. But Harry wasn't her girlfriend, so it didn't make sense._

"_I'm all right. Listen, Raine, can you come here for a second?" Raine looked back at the dance-floor and nodded, letting go of Ruby's hand and walking up to Harry._

_When she was standing right in front of him, he leaned toward her and kissed her. Ruby, Sophia, and Dougie all muttered, "oh shit," and Danny laughed. Tom, who hadn't been paying attention, gasped and almost dropped his drink, and Donna just shrugged and went back to the bar._

_Harry pulled back and looked at Raine with a smile, but someone called his name and he walked off. Raine sat down in the middle of the floor and put her knees up and rested her head on them. What was that?_

_The next morning, Fletch woke up to a very angry call from Universal. Apparently, Harry had done something stupid, and he needed to go talk to Raine right away, so he got up and went to find her in the hotel._

_She was in her room, curled up in a ball on her bed. Her computer was open and Fletch saw the tabloid about which he was supposed to freak out, and he did._

"_RAINE! What the hell was that? Why did you kiss him?" Fletch was sort of yelling, which he almost never did. Sophia heard and ran in to see the problem._

"_I…I didn't…what's going on?" she looked up at Fletch and Sophia and groaned a little._

"_So what was that?"_

"_He kissed me."_

"_WHY?"_

"_I…I…I dunno. He…he just…did."_

_Fletch was too tired to deal with this. "HARRY! GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE!"_


	9. What's going ON with everyone?

"Yeah?" asked Harry, completely unfazed.

"Why the hell did you kiss Raine?" asked Fletch, about to have a freak out.

"I like her," said Harry.

"What does that mean?" asked Raine.

"Raine, come with me," said Sophia, dragging her out of the room.

"You need to know this. You can't be that stupid," said Sophia.

"I seriously don't," said Raine.

"He wants to be with you."

"Where?"

"I'll take a different approach," said Sophia, sighing. "You know those feelings you had when you and Catherine dated? The fluttery stomach? The tingles?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you see a connection?"

"I feel that for Harry," said Raine, still oblivious.

"He likes you, and he wants you to be his girlfriend, and by the sound of it, you want to be his boyfriend," said Sophia.

"How do you know all of this?" asked Raine.

"Experience with boyfriends. Now, get back in there, and I'll make sure he knows how you feel," said Sophia.

"I think you're right. I do like him," said Raine happily. She was excited.

They went back in.

"So, Harry," Sophia said. "It turns out Raine likes you too. Will you be her boyfriend?"

"Of course. I like her too. In a romantic way," said Harry, making sure he clarified.

"Will you be his girlfriend, Raine?" asked Sophia.

"Yes," said Raine.

"With the power vested in me, I pronounce you two dating," said Sophia. "Now get to know each other better and act like a couple. Let's go, Fletch."

Sophia and Fletch left, Fletch heartily confused, and Raine and Harry just talked for the rest of the day, as there were no concerts.

The next night, there was an after-party after the concert. Everyone was trying to cheer up Sophia, as she was still pretty sad, even after Danny had comforted her.

"Come on, he was an ass," said Ruby.

"Remember he treated you like his property?" said Raine.

"He never did anything you wanted to do, plus he was mean to us," said Donna.

"You'd better stop liking this guy, because we're going to have to beat him up," said Tom. "He sounds like the worst boyfriend ever."

"Fine. I get it. He sucked," said Sophia, smiling.

"Yeah, you should get over it. That guy's been eyeing you. Ask him to dance," said Harry, his arm around Raine.

Sophia laughed, and walked over to the guy.

"Danny, are you okay?" asked Dougie. Danny was looking very angry.

"What the hell was that for?" Danny snapped, hitting Harry on the head.

"What? See, she's having fun," said Harry.

He was right. The song "She Wants to Be Me," by Busted, was on, and Sophia was rocking out with the guy she had met.

"Come on, Harry, let's dance. I love this song," said Raine.

"Sorry, mate," said Harry.

"What are you so mad about?" asked Dougie.

"Nothing. I just don't like the look of that guy," said Danny, lying easily.

No one suspected anything because they were all starting to get drunk.

Meanwhile, Tom was confused. Ruby flirted with him a lot, but she also flirted with the other band members (not Harry, obviously), and she snogged guys in bars. He didn't understand, and he was also upset that she seemed to flirt with Danny more than him.

"So, Ruby," said Tom.

"Yeah?" said Ruby, who was surprisingly still hanging out with everyone.

"I've noticed you flirting with Danny a lot," said Tom.

"Oh, that," said Ruby, blushing. "He was always my favorite, so I thought that he would be my favorite here, too."

"Is he?" asked Tom, hoping she would say no.

"I'm not sure," said Ruby, who really wasn't.

"Oh," said Tom. He knew he would have to keep flirting with her, and trying to send signals. He trusted that she would get the message eventually.

Still meanwhile, Dougie was wondering about Donna. He was attracted to her, he knew that, but he felt something else. He decided that he would just be his normal self and figure it out on the way.

In the limo on the way home, they were questioning Sophia about her new guy.

"Are you going to date him?" asked Dougie.

"Probably not. He didn't seem like good boyfriend material," said Sophia.

"How do you mean?" asked Donna.

"Well, I met Jake at the after-party for the last Paramore concert to which I went, so, I thought…" said Sophia.

"Bad omen," said Tom.

"Yeah. I thought it would be better to meet someone in a more traditional way," said Sophia.

"How will you be able to meet someone traditionally? We're on tour," said Ruby. "Just go out. They don't all have to be 'boyfriend material.'"

"I don't know. I think I'll stick with my values," said Sophia.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Harry and Raine, who had been having their own "couple" conversation.

"You guys need to listen," said Dougie.

The girls and Harry went to bed feeling content and happy, but the Tom, Dougie, and Danny were all conflicted.

The next day had pretty much the same routine: kick ass concert before kick ass party. Except that night they didn't all end up leaving together. Raine got tired, so left early with Harry just to talk and hang out in one of their hotel rooms.

Sophia danced with a few random guys (after a bit of pushing from her friends), but really spent most of their time at the bar with Danny, drinking and having fun just

getting to know each other a little better. Danny was getting surer and surer of his feelings for her by the minute, but Sophia was still confused.

However, it was Ruby that had the big revelation that nights, while watching the two of them talk. She realized, just by the looks on their faces, and because she was that cool, that Danny really liked Sophia, and that they would be really good together. Despite her advances toward Danny she made a resolution to back off and be happy for her sister. Besides, she had bigger fish to fry, like the cute dark haired, dark eyed hunk by the edge of the dance floor.

Much to Tom's dislike Ruby had now set her sights on one particular guy, and Ruby usually gets what she wants. After about another half hour of just talking around, but secretly looking aver at Ruby, he gave up and decided to head back to the hotel. Donna decided to head home around the same time, and they walked the three blocks to the hotel together. Tom headed to bed, but Donna decided to hang out in the common area and check her email on Raine's laptop, which she had left laying around again.

Danny and Sophia were next back and quickly headed off their separate ways, but looked like they had had a really nice time, due to the fact that neither could stop smiling. By this time Donna was done with her emails, but too lazy and tired to make it too her bed, so just put the computer aside and rolled over to doze in the common room couch.

"You know, If you're gonna sleep you should probably do it in a bed." Dougie said, who had just walked through the front door.

"Half asleep. Wouldn't make it if tried." She replied in anything but full sentences.

"I would carry you, but you'd have to come to my room with me." He said smugly.

"Yeah sure, whatever." She replied, not really having processed what he said. His eyes went wide, and he was pretty sure she hadn't been listening, but didn't risk repeating himself. Swooping her up bridal style he carried her back to his room and placed her between the covers of his bed, stripping down to his boxers himself and beginning to crawl in beside her. That was when she realized where she was, but only barely. "Look, I'm too tired to move, so please just don't try anything?" She asked with out opening her eyes.

He looked down at her sleeping form and sighed. That really wasn't what he wanted to hear, but because she asked and made herself very clear it did not seem like the best approach to push. "Yeah, alright." He said, finally allowing himself to lie beside her, and wrapped an arm around her from behind. Donna was already asleep and he was soon on his way.

That was not in any way the most excitement had that night, though. Ruby was the last to arrive home, and she was not alone. Quietly pulling the same guy she had become determined to get in the bar into her room, and then her bed, where he could still be found the next morning, unmoved.

Tom rose early the following day, as he had been the first to actually get to sleep, and as such he was also the one who saw the guy Ruby had come home with the night before walking out of the bathroom.

"Who are you?" Tom asked harshly.

"Oh, me? I'm with Ruby." He said, as if that explained it completely.

"Of course you are." Tom mumbled under his breath, before saying to the guy. "Look you better get out of here before anyone else wakes up."

"Why?" He asked.

Tom thought fast. "Didn't Ruby tell you about her jealous boyfriend?"

"What? A boyfriend, she didn't say anything about him." He said truthfully.

"Oh yeah, she does this sometimes, goes out and picks up random guys when she's angry with him, but really he gets super angry really easily and tends to resort to violence."

"Dude, I got to get out of here!" He now seemed really worried.

"Oh yeah, go, quickly, before he finds out and comes after you!" Tom said, trying to hide a smile. Scaring off the boys Ruby brought home had become a sort of hobby of his. The nameless boy headed for the hills just as Ruby exited her room.

"What was that about?" She asked Tom angrily, having caught some of the conversation and figured out what he was doing.

"Nothing." She seemed unconvinced, so he continued. "Look, he wasn't good for you and I don't want to see you get hurt!"

"Let me be the judge of that! I can take care of myself, you know?" She half yelled.

"I know, it's just that I really…" He was going to say that he really liked her, but had thought better of it half way through.

"Really what?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said, looking down and retreating into his room. She watched him go, looking at him in a different way than she had before. For a second she thought he was going to say that he liked her or something, and she became suddenly aware that she wished he had. She shook it off. All that was much too much to think about that early in the morning.


	10. Raine Being Helpful and Bad News

Donna woke up that morning because she heard Tom and Ruby arguing very close to her door. She had forgotten what had happened the night before, and suddenly became aware of a sleeping body next to her. She opened her eyes, saw Dougie, and freaked out.

"What am I doing here?" she said loudly so Dougie would wake up.

Dougie jumped. "I brought you here, remember?"

"Did you rape me in my sleep?"

"NO!"

"Oh…so why am I here?"

"I said so."

"I'm leaving."

"You're a really nice bed companion," Dougie said, trying to compliment her.

"Um…thank you?" Donna said, getting up. She went to talk to the girls about her strange night.

After she had told everyone, Ruby was the first to speak.

"Did you see his dick? Is it big?" she asked.

"Ugh! NO! That's the point, I just slept in his bed," Donna said.

"What're you worrying about, then, if you just slept in his bed?" Sophia asked.

"'Cause…it felt nice," confessed Donna.

"I like sleeping in the same bed with a guy," said Ruby. "You feel kind of…protected."

"Maybe I should try that with Harry," said Raine, looking thoughtful.

"Yeah, just wear some protective pajama bottoms," Ruby said.

"What? I don't get it."

"And you never will," said Sophia.

"But…we're not talking about me here. Do I like him?" Donna asked.

"Maybe," said Ruby. "And I hear he's pretty kinky, so that bit might be good."

Sophia and Donna shook their heads, and Raine looked confused.

Later that day, Harry requested the presence of Donna, Sophia, and Ruby.

"What do you need, mate?" Ruby asked.

"Okay…so, it's about Raine…" he started to say.

"We could NOT have guessed that," Sophia said.

"Yeah, you just started dating her and you want to see US, her three best friends? Weird," Donna said.

Harry glared at them.

"What about Raine, man?" Sophia said.

"Well…is she really…so…so pure?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yes," all three of them said.

"D'you think that'll be a problem with…stuff?" he said, looking down and blushing.

"I think she'll learn as she goes along. I did," Ruby said.

"Well, you didn't got along too slowly," Sophia said. Ruby pinched her.

"D'you think I'll have to go…really slowly?" he asked.

"She'll tell you when she's ready," Donna said.

"But don't even listen to her then. She won't actually know. Therefore, it is YOUR duty to know when she is ready."

Harry was a little confused, but he decided to pretend like he knew what was going on.

The second Raine's friends had been kidnapped, she knew what she wanted to do. Despite her natural obliviousness, she had noticed some weird things about the guys, so she decided to investigate.

"Tom," she called. Tom looked up and saw Raine and got up and left the other two playing X-box. Knowing Raine, it was a tabloid issue she was having, so he prepared himself to say something that denied some rumor.

Which is why when she said, "Tom, I've noticed something weird," he was thoroughly confused and sat down. "You're a lot sadder around Ruby. Do you not like her?"

Tom laughed. Raine really was pure. "Hardly. It's much harder than that."

"Oh?" Raine sat next to him. "What is it then?"

"I think…umm…I think I like her."

"Like her the way I do or the other way?" Raine asked, referring to the new way to define "like" that Sophia had taught her.

Tom laughed more. He was surprised at how easy she was to talk to, despite not knowing half the things he meant. "The new way, I think."

"Oh…so…umm…why do you let her 'pick up' random guys?"

"Because…I can't stop her…can I?"

"Ruby's really understanding," she told him. "If you ask her not to do something, she won't. I got her to stop hitting my butt that way. Or…my girlfriend did…when I had a girlfriend." Tom didn't know what to say, because he had to think about this new advice.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Raine smiled and went to grab Danny. Danny also thought it was a tabloid, but he didn't really care.

"Danny, why don't you like Sophia's dancing?" Raine asked him.

"Is that a tabloid?"

"No. It's just…whenever she goes to dance with a guy, you get all sad. I think she's a good dancer," Raine told him.

"Oh…it's not that…it's…" Danny sighed and began to explain all the weird feelings he had to Raine, but she interrupted him.

"Do you get the tingly feeling?" she asked him. The tingly feeling was the telltale sign that you liked someone in the new way, according to her.

"Umm…I guess," Danny confessed.

"So you like her. And I think that she likes you. She looks at you funny. The way she used to look at Jake."

Danny laughed. He wasn't sure what to say about this, but he decided to find out whether Raine was right, and that night, since they would be at a club after the concert, was the perfect night.

Raine wanted to figure out Dougie's problem, but she had to talk to Dougie first, since she didn't usually understand him. She was sitting in on a bed next to him. Then, Donna walked in, biting her lip. She had bad news, and Raine could tell.

"Donna?" Raine asked.

"I…I think…I think Jake's coming in to see us," she whispered, so Sophia wouldn't hear.

"WHAT? Why? How?" Raine sounded worried.

"Wait…the asshole who dumped her? That Jake?"

"He texted me. I think he meant to text Sophia, but our numbers are so similar, he must've typed wrong one."

Dougie got annoyed. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Not tell him and hope he doesn't find us and not reply," Donna said honestly. She didn't want to deal with him at all.

"Ok," Dougie shrugged and got up, making sure he got a fairly good look at Donna's butt as he left.

"So what did Harry want?" Raine asked.

"Oh," Donna sighed, "nothing."


	11. Bar Fight part1

That night at the after party, when everyone was playing "I've never(drinking version)," and unexpected guest showed up.

He put his hands over Sophia's face. "Oh, my God! What are you doing here?" Sophia got up and hugged the strange guy. Danny noticed that he put his hand on her ass, which made him a bit angry.

"Raine, Donna, Ruby, you know Jake. Tom, Dougie, Harry, Danny, this is Jake." They all greeted him, Danny somewhat grudgingly.

"Can I talk to you?" asked Jake.

"Sure," said Sophia. "Be back in a minute."

Meanwhile, everyone was still playing, but they saw that Danny wasn't really in the game; he kept looking over at Sophia and Jake.

"Danny, you like her, so go get her," said Raine.

"I knew it!" yelled the boys.

"You actually might want to," said Donna, eyeing Jake.

"Yeah, he was a pretty forceful guy," said Ruby.

"I want to get back together," said Jake, out of the blue.

"What?" said Sophia.

"I want to-" Jake started again.

"I heard that, I just don't believe it."

"What do you say? Do you wanna give it another try? Remember the fun we used to have? Remember how good we were together?" asked Jake, moving closer to Sophia.

"Well, I think it was the right idea to break up," said Sophia.

"No, it wasn't," said Jake, pulling Sophia towards him aggressively.

"I'm over you, now," said Sophia. "I think you should move on as well."

"No, we're getting back together," said Jake. He started to kiss Sophia. He, being very strong, was able to keep her there, even if she struggled.

Danny, seeing all of this, went over to stop it. He pushed Jake off Sophia. "When they try to get away, mate, it's normally a sign that they're not interested," said Danny.

"What do you have to do with this?" said Jake aggressively.

"What do you? She's moved on. You're the guy who dumped her for what might have happened. Get lost. Who would want to get with you?" said Danny.

Jake was so angry and embarrassed that he stomped off to flirt with other girls to get his manliness back.

Sophia hugged Danny. "That was so amazing," she said.

"Anything for a friend," he said.

They stood locked in an embrace. Danny had his face in Sophia's hair, breathing deeply; she smelled so good to him. Sophia could feel Danny's body through his shirt. She could feel something strong for him, as if Danny's feelings for her were being shared in this hug. This could happen because, now, she had closure on her break up. When they broke apart, though, she still felt something for him, and she wanted to be back in his arms. She remembered all the times when he helped her through the break-up. She knew he was the right one for her.

The next day, Sophia found a note on her bedside table. It said, "Go to Tesco and find the third register from the left for your next clue."

Sophia called in Donna, Raine, and Ruby.

"Guys, I have a scavenger hunt! Will you help me?" she said.

"Sure. We haven't got anything better to do," they said.

The hunt to them to Tottenham Court Road, the Globe Theatre, a pub near Charlotte Street, and numerous other random places. The final note said, "I really like you. Go out with me? Love, Danny." Sophia jumped up and down in happiness when she read this.

"Knew it would happen," said Ruby.

"You're okay with it?" asked Raine and Sophia.

"I'm fine. I only thought I liked him because he used to be my favorite," said Ruby.

"That's good. Now you can move on," said Donna. "Let's go home."

They went back to the mansion, where Sophia promptly went up to Danny's room and accepted his offer. She kissed him and sat on his bed with him. She was finally happy with a new guy.

The next day they had another kick ass concert, and proceeded to the now regular after party in some bar to celebrate. Raine sat comfortably with Harry's arm around her shoulder and Danny and Sophia, in much the same fashion, sat next to them. They all talked amongst themselves.

Ruby was slightly less happy as she sat in one particular corner of the room closely guarded by Tom, who scared away any guy who tried talk to her.

Over by the bar, Donna chatted, slightly drunk, with the bartender, who told her stories about his past in the army. Dougie listened, too, now very drunk, and happy to have an excuse to sit around with Donna.

"The missionaries, I tell you, were always getting in our way. From both sides standing there preaching, and we're trying our best not to shoot them, but what are we supposed to do? It's a war out there!" He said, enthusiastically.

"Hey! They were just trying to do their job, spreading the word of god to the tainted lands beyond the sea." A piss-drunk man sitting beside Donna said to them.

"Tainted? And what exactly do you mean by that?" She asked politely.

"Aw, you wouldn't understand. Men, men are close to god. And not none of those fairies roaming around neither."

"And what 'bout being a woman would make me not understand?" She asked in the very quiet, almost gentle voice her close friends would recognize as her pissed, but trying not to show it voice.

"Well, males were created to carry out the will of god and woman were created to serve him. Simple as that! But where are the servants in a relationship of faggots? Or dykes?" He asked.

She stood up, now significantly angry. "I grew up with nuns, I believe in the holy trinity, and I understand them better than you ever could. The fact that I'm a woman, and had a successful relationship with a another woman does nothing to change that!"

"Silence your tongue, woman!" He said. Hmm – medieval much?

"I will not you ass!!" That's when everything got chaotic. He slapped her. Dougie looked like he was about to lunge at the guy, but Donna beat him to it, punching him square in the nose and knocking him over. However he was quick to get back up, 

despite his possibly broken nose. Dougie was not satisfied with this end and sent him to the floor again with another punch.

"You stay the fuck away from her." He said viciously.

"Guys, a little help, this bitch is acting up." He said, calling over three burly looking friends.

"Uh-oh." Was all Donna was able to say before the fighting broke out. She stood next to Dougie and proceeding to block this punch, rebound with this and so on through out the fight. Dougie did the same, and they were actually making some headway. Even so they barely stood a chance, as they were outnumbered four to two. That is until their friends saw what was going on.

"Fuckin' 'ell." Danny said, getting up and punching one guy square in the jaw before he could successfully kick Donna. Sophia took the direct approach and hit one guy over the head with a chair, knocking him out, until she was grabbed by behind. Harry also went straight to simply punching who ever was closest to him, who was attacking a friend. Another guy entered the opposing side, who Raine immediately jumped on the back of and proceeded to hit over the head with her fist until he got annoyed and just left. Despite the addition of another guy the fight ended almost as soon as the others realized it was happening, and ended with all the opposing side hurt beyond wanting to fight, having left, or unconscious, while no one else was particularly hurt, except for Danny's split lip, a slightly black eye for Dougie, and the bruises from being slapped on Donna's cheek. It was definitely a victory.

It was only then (having been very sheltered by Tom) that Ruby noticed what had happened. "Oh my god," She said, looking at the various guys lying on the ground. "What did you guys do?"

Tom looked as well and his eyes went wide. Donna was totally freaked out from her first real fight and couldn't answer, so Dougie did, "Some guy hit Donna, she hit back and it escalated from there."

"Wait, there was a bar fight and I missed it?? Damn it, I miss all the fun." Ruby complained.

They all quickly made there way out of the bar, as many people were glaring at them angrily, and back to their hotel room. Everyone went to sleep, except for Donna, who was still feeling a bit nervous after the fight. She debated talking to one of her girl friends about it, but as she left her room she found herself almost involuntarily heading toward Dougie's room. She entered quietly, but saw that he was already asleep and turned back, that is until he spoke, "Ugh, who is it?"

"Um…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Donna said awkwardly.

"Oh. That's ok, what's up?" Dougie asked.

"Well, you see, I was having trouble sleeping, and I remembered how well I slept when I was here a couple nights ago, so…" She stopped, trying to think of a better way to say what she was thinking. "Ruby said something about how she liked sleeping in the same bed as a guy because she felt…protected, and I don't know, but I'm kind of shaken and now I just want to feel…protected."

He was a little shocked. She seemed almost a different person then the one who had easily punched a guy over six feet tall in the bar earlier, but he got over his shock and moved over in his bed. "Hop in." He understood this wasn't about sex without it having to be said. She did seem really shaken and he didn't want to make it worse. She 

crawled in beside him, looking up slightly at his face, before reaching up and lightly touching the bruise around his eye. "I'm sorry." She whispered leaning forward and kissing it gently, as to not hurt him.

He mimicked her, touching her own bruised cheek. "Me too." He said, kissing her back. She slid easily into his arms and put her face in his chest. He kissed her forehead. "Be mine?" He asked in a very slight whisper. After a short pause he added, "Please?"

"Yes." She said surely. "Yes I will."


	12. OH MY GOD! IT'S JIM STURGESS!

The next morning, Ruby was still angry about the other night when Tom had not let any guys talk to her. She stormed into his room around eight o'clock in the morning.

"What?" he said into his pillow. He had obviously been woken up by her kicking open the door.

"I'm really pissed at you," she said.

"Ugh…why?" he asked, taking his face away from his pillow.

"'Cause you were stupid last night!" she said quite loudly. Tom rubbed his head.

"It's all too early for yelling. What was I stupid about this time?" he asked.

"Why didn't you let me talk to anybody?" she said. "I'm not yours, you know."

"You should just…stop being with random guys!" he said. He tried to make it sound like he was a friend worried for her, not a guy who was hopelessly in love with her.

"I don't think you can tell me how to live my life," she said. "Last time I checked, I mean."

"I'm…concerned for you," he muttered.

"What? That I might get knocked up or something? Don't worry about that," she said. "What's really going on here?"

"Nothing is going on. I just don't want you to get hurt," he said.

"Never get hurt with a one-night stand. What is wrong with you?"

Tom looked down. He didn't want to say anything.

"Tom…"

"So…the thing is…well…about YOU…um…"

He was babbling about nothing. Ruby decided to stop the babbling. She went over to him and kissed him.

"What was that?" Tom asked when he pulled away.  
"I had to shut you up," she said simply.

They kissed again, this time more passionately. Tom was only wearing his boxers, and they were on a bed. How convenient.

Later that day, everyone decided that it would be an amazing idea to go see a movie, as a quadruple-date-type-thingy.

"Where should we go?" Danny asked, his arm slung casually around Sophia's shoulder.

"I dunno. Food?" Tom said. He was holding Ruby's hand and stroking the back of it with his thumb.

"Movie?" Raine said. Harry's arm was around her.

"COFFEE!" Donna yelled. Dougie's arm was around her waist.

"Amazing," said Ruby.

They went to a little coffee shop that slightly resembled Hole in the Wall.

They were laughing and talking when the girls saw somebody walk into the shop.

"Oh my god!" Ruby whispered urgently.

"What?" Tom asked.

"That's Jim Sturgess!" Raine said excitedly.

"Should we ask for his autograph?" Donna said.

"Of course!" Sophia said.

"We can't seem desperate," Ruby said. "Be cool."

The boys were a little upset that their girls were fawning over some other guy, but they tried to hold it inside.

"Hi," Raine said nervously. "Um…can we have your autograph?"

Jim looked a little shocked, but he agreed. "Sure. What are your names? Must be lovely for such lovely girls."

The girls giggled. They all said their name, except for Ruby, who found that she couldn't speak.

"Um…this is Ruby," Sophia said.

"Is she okay?" Jim asked as he was signing a piece of paper.

"Yeah, she's fine," said Donna.

He finished signing is and handed it to them. He gave them a dazzling smile before ordering his coffee and leaving.

The girls went back to sit down with the McFly boys. They gave a collective girly sigh.

"What was that 'bout?" Dougie asked.

"It's Jim," Ruby said.

"Would you guys rather have him than us?" Tom asked.

The girls laughed.

"Don't worry about that," Donna said.

"We love Jim, but he's one of those fantasies," Sophia said.

"And you guys are too cute to give up," Ruby said.

They all kissed their respective boyfriends and kept laughing and chatting. Everyone was very, very happy with the dating arrangements.

After a few months, everything had worked itself out. The girls and the boys were in a sickeningly cute puppy love, and there were hardly any arguments. Once, while the girls were out, the guys decided that it was about time that they talked about…well…sex.

"So, we all know Tom's getting," Harry teased. Tom blushed. "But what about you two?"

Danny didn't say anything, but, to be fair, they had been at a party the night before and he'd had a lot to drink. Dougie sighed, realizing he needed to speak. "Well, it's weird. Donna…she likes to…sleep…with me…but not…like…sleep with me. She just comes into my room and falls asleep in my bed."

"Aww…" Danny said, as if he'd woken up, "Dougie's not getting laid, but he's not dying either."

"HEY!" Dougie exclaimed, hitting Danny on the arm. "I don't want to push her."

"How do you know that she'd feel pushed?" Harry asked. He had an interesting take on the whole thing, since his girlfriend didn't know what "getting laid" meant.

Dougie shrugged. "I'll ask her."

"Harry," Tom asked. "Have you…you know…spoken to her about it?"

Harry laughed. He had no intention of giving Raine "the talk", since clearly he'd have to. He'd honestly rather just not get any. "No…but I'm actually ok with it."

On their way home, the girls all noticed something off about Raine. She was normally much more chatty, so what was wrong?

"Raine?" asked Donna. "You ok?"

"Oh…I just…I dunno…I miss Cat. It's been almost a year now."

"Oh…what about Harry?"

"But…" Raine struggled to explain her problem. "Like…when I would have a bad dream, Cat would let me into the bed."

"So would Harry," Sophia told her.

Ruby snickered. "Let her? He'd welcome her with open arms. And then, he'd—"

"DON'T!" Sophia exclaimed, covering her mouth.

"What?"

"NOTHING!" They all chorused.

That night, Donna was lying in Dougie's bed and not falling asleep. He had been writing songs with Danny, and she sort of missed him.

Suddenly, his door opened and he sat on the bed next to her, flicking on a light. "Donna?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I was wondering," he began sort of unsurely. He'd never had to ask a girl if she wanted to have sex before.

"Yeah?" She sat up a bit. This wasn't like Dougie at all. He was normally more forward than this. Usually, if he had something to say, even God couldn't stop him from saying it, as Donna learned when her nuns visited.

"You know Ruby?"

"No. Never met her. What about her?"

"You know how she…god…she would…you know…"

"Um…pick up guys in bars? Do you want me to pick up a guy in a bar?" Donna couldn't help but giggle a little.

"NO!" Dougie exclaimed. "You know how…she…had…lots…of…"

"Sex." Donna finished his sentence. "What about it?"

"Well…I was…just wondering…you know…if…" Dougie trailed off nervously…


	13. BACK OFF THE NUNS DOUGIE!

"If you wanted to have it," he finished lamely.

"Oh," said Donna.

"Yeah," said Dougie.

"I like you and everything, but I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"Why not? You've had sex already."

"That was…different. It was with my girlfriend."

"All the more reason."

"Seriously, let's talk about this another time."

Dougie mumbled something incoherent.

"What did you say?" asked Donna.

"Nothing," he said.

"Tell me."

"I said that if you hadn't grown up with scary nuns, you'd be up for stuff like this."

"You did not just dis my nuns."

"I think I did."

"I grew up with them! They're my family!"

"They're a messed up family."

"You know what, this isn't going to work."

"What do you mean?"

"Us. I should've seen this coming. God, this was a huge mistake! Yeah, that's right, I used the lord's name in vain!" She stormed out, unbelievably angry.

Dougie sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. He had no idea what to do. He couldn't believe what he had just done.

Meanwhile, Sophia was fixing Danny's lip.

"You should've used a chair, like I did," said Sophia.

"That would've worked," said Danny, starting to laugh. "Ouch."

"Don't strain your mouth until I've finished. Do you want this to be split completely in half?"

"No, sorry."

She finished. She kissed him.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked.

"I don't know. Try again," he said.

She did.

"I'm ready if you are," she said, pulling away momentarily.

"Born ready," he said. They started again, and didn't stop this time.

Later that night, Sophia went downstairs and found Donna.

"What's wrong?" asked Sophia. At this time, Donna was normally to be found in Dougie's bed, asleep.

"I think I just broke up with Dougie," said Donna.

"Why?" asked Sophia.

"He dissed my nuns."

"Good for you. You protected your family."

"I don't know. Let's talk about something else."

"Er…Danny got laid!"

"Please tell me it was you. I couldn't stand another break up."

"Of course it was I. Who else would it be?" asked Sophia suspiciously.

"I dunno…a fan girl?" Donna laughed.

They talked for a bit more before they had to go to bed. Donna hoped she would be able to fall asleep.

The next morning the news was successfully spread across the friends, as Dougie, having moved out of self pity and into anger, came out of his room screaming about how he no longer wanted to travel with Donna and they didn't really need a mechanic.

Danny's only response was, "All in favor of keeping Donna because Dougie's being a moron?" The other three boys raised their hands. "Sorry Mate, you've been out voted."

"I don't get it! What happened?" Ruby asked, a little upset over the break up.

"He insulted her nuns." Sophia answered without looking up from her magazine.

"You didn't! God they hate me like nothing else and I still wouldn't have the audacity to insult them around Donna!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I don't get what's so wrong!" Dougie exclaimed.

"Why don't you ask Donna?" Raine put in as Donna finally emerged from the second floor.

"Look, I'm just here to get to the coffee." She said, passing through the living room to get to the kitchen.

"Just explain to me why you're so mad!" Dougie exclaimed.

"No, not here, not while your yelling at me in front of everyone, and I'm just trying to get some coffee so I can get the hell out of here!" She yelled back, making a B-line for the kitchen door. Dougie followed her. "You know, you're very persistent, that's not an attractive quality in a guy." She commented once they were in the next room.

"Ok, I'm not yelling, we're alone, and I still don't get it. There a bunch of nuns in a crazy family structure, you must get comments about that all the time." Dougie said.

"Not from the people I care about. They get it, or at least they try." He still looked baffled so she decided, reluctantly, to continue, after sipping her coffee and hopping up to sit on the counter. "I was never put up for adoption, but rather my biological parents just left my in their church with a note saying take care of her. Sister Mary Jane found me and brought me in, where they all raised me. Nuns don't get much money, and don't really have the resources to feed another person, but they did anyways. That's why no matter what happens I will always choose my family, because they cared about me when no one else would." She paused again waiting for him to answer, but he had no idea what to say and stayed silent. She hopped off the counter and grabbed her coffee. "There, now you get it. Not that it matters now."

A few days passed. Dougie and Donna didn't talk at all, and avoided each other as much as humanly possible. All of the guys actually thought that Donna was moving on, but none of the girls was fooled.

Everyone was just hanging out in the common area when Sophia came into the room and addressed the boys. "Hey, I just got back from working with Fletch and he said that you guys really need another song for the upcoming concerts."

"Dougie, it's your turn." Harry said quickly.

"Ugh, do you I have to?" He asked, really not liking the sound of it.

"Yes, you have to." Tom told him. He grumbled something to himself, but went off to begin work on it, as he was feeling very uncomfortable in the room full of couples.

He began the song easily, about some girl that he had loved in his past. It was a pretty foolproof subject, and he really wanted to get this over with. He talked about how good they had been together, and how he had completely screwed everything up. But then he stopped, looking down at the paper, slightly shocked about what he was writing about. This was not the time to be writing break up songs…people might get the wrong impression. He threw it away and started again.

However song after song became about the same thing: that blond girl he had let go. Noticing this recurring theme he decided that it definitely meant something, and could not just keep dismissing it as chance. So he went back in his mind and began to count on his fingers any blond he dated and could be talking about.

Ok, well, of course Donna, that was one. And then there was…and then there was…he couldn't think of any more. Sure, he had probably banged quite a few blond girls, but he couldn't even remember any of their names. The song was probably not about them…but then that meant that it was about… 'No' he thought. 'It's gotta be someone else.'  
Thoroughly aggravated and confused he went to go find Harry, who he was convinced could help him out here. When he arrived Raine and Harry were sitting on the couch together talking. He decided to just ignore Raine and started talking.

"Guys, I think I have a problem…"


	14. Missing a Blue Wire?

"_What's up, Doug?" Harry said. _

"_I…keep writing the same song," Dougie said. Harry and Raine looked confused._

"_Um…" Harry started to say. "Write about something else?"_

"_NO, that's not what I mean," he said. _

"_So what DO you mean?" Raine asked._

"_I mean…I keep writing a song about a blond girl that I fell in love with and I screwed it up. I kept throwing it away and trying to write about something else…But it kept coming out like that!"_

"_I think your brain is trying to tell you something," said Harry._

"_Like what?" Dougie said._

"_Like…YOU MISS DONNA!" Raine said loudly._

"_But…"_

"_Come on, mate! She's the only blond girl you've ever seriously dated, and, HELLO, you just screwed it up a couple of days ago," Harry said._

"_You do miss her, right?" Raine said._

_Dougie was silent for a few moments. "Um…yeah, I miss her. A whole fucking lot," he said._

"_Okay, so finish writing it, and then play it for her. Dedicate it to her on stage or something," said Harry._

"_That's a good idea," said Dougie._

_He ended up going back to his room and writing the song. It was damn good, too. He managed to mention how much he missed and loved this blond girl. Dougie hoped that she would take his apology and love him again._

_The next day, while everybody was sound checking, Raine had an idea._

"_Harry, I have a better idea to get Dougie and Donna back together," said Raine._

"_What?" Harry said._

"_Come with me."_

_Raine led Harry to Dougie's amp. She looked at the back of it, and she kneeled down._

"_What're you doing?" Harry asked, coming to kneel down next to her._

"_I'm trying to figure out which wire to pull," Raine muttered. "Eeenie, meenie, minie, THAT ONE!" She grabbed a blue wire and pulled. _

_Harry laughed. "You rock at life."_

"_I know," she said. "DOUGIE! I THINK SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH YOUR AMP!" _

_Dougie ran over to where she was, freaking out. It wasn't really a big deal normally, but they only had half an hour._

"_What happened?"_

"_It's not…" Raine paused, biting her lip. "Not…getting louder." She demonstrated this by plucking one of the strings of the bass Dougie had left plugged in while turning the volume up and down. It never got louder or quieter._

"_Fuck!" Dougie muttered, trying to see if he could make it work well enough to play that show. While he did that, Raine ran off, with Harry trailing after her. When she found Ruby and Sophia, she had yet another idea. _

"_Sophia! Sophia, go find Tom and Danny. Keep them busy! No matter what, keep them away from the guitars!" she exclaimed, pushing Sophia toward the dressing room._

"_Alright! Alright! I'm going! Why am I distracting them?"_

"_GO!" Raine exclaimed. Sophia ran off. "Ruby, Harry, we need to de-tune ALL the guitars," she told them, picking up a guitar at random and messing with it until it sounded horribly out of tune. Ruby and Harry shrugged and followed her example._

_Sophia went into the dressing room, not bothering to knock. "Hey…Tom…could you…teach me…to play…piano…" she asked. "And…Danny…watch me?"_

_Tom and Danny looked at her like she was crazy. "We've…got…a show…"_

"_But you're all ready and I really, really, really want to learn!" she whined. Tom shrugged and they walked to the piano._

_By the time Sophia had learned the first line of "Sorry's Not Good Enough," Raine, Ruby, and Harry had de-tuned every guitar that Tom and Danny were planning to use._

_Dougie hit his amp violently. "Mother fucking…DAMMIT!" His amp was thoroughly broken, and they had two hours to get onstage. "TOM!" he shouted. "TOM! I'VE GOT A PROBLEM!"_

_Tom, Ruby, Danny, Sophia, Harry, and Raine ran in. "What's wrong!! What happened?"_

_Dougie pointed to the amp. It didn't take long for everyone to agree that it was broken. "Can Donna fix it?" Tom asked._

"_I think so…I mean…she can fix anything," Sophia reminded them._

"_Call her," Dougie said flatly. He wasn't sure if he could face her yet._

"_Danny!" Raine exclaimed, thinking of a distraction rather quickly. "Can you teach me 'Head Over Feet?' I've always wanted to learn it."_

_Danny wasn't sure what to say. They DID have a show, but his love of music was sort of overriding his responsible side. "I…guess…" he picked up a guitar and played the first chord. It made a terrible sound._

"_What was that, Danny?" Tom asked, picking up his guitar. It made the same sound. The tried each guitar, but none of them was in tune. "Shit!"_

_Tom and Danny disappeared, frantically trying to tune every guitar._

"_Someone call Donna?" Dougie asked._

"_Can't!" everyone exclaimed, disappearing. As if on cue, Donna walked in groggily from backstage. She looked like she had just woken up. Dougie took out his mobile phone, and wrote a text message. It said: "Donna, amp broken. Fix it. Dougie"_

_Suddenly, Donna's phone bloop-ed. She had a text. It said: "Donna, amp broken. Fix it. Dougie." She looked up, and found that Dougie was sitting over an amp, looking like he was going to cry._

"_YO! DOUGIE! RIGHT HERE!" She screamed back. Dougie smiled a little. Donna walked over to the amp and figured out what's wrong with it within ten seconds._

"_Thanks," he muttered, moving away from the amp and strumming his bass idly. Without realizing it, he had started to play the song he had written for her._

_Because Donna is God, it did not take her long to for her to completely fix the amp._

"_Try it," she told him._

_Dougie looked at her and smiled. He started to play the song again, from the beginning. When he got to the bridge, Donna looked up at him._

"_I only meant to find out why_

_But you just turned and said goodbye_

_She knows that I need her_

_But I had to leave her_

_That pretty blonde girl_

_Meant the world..."_

_Donna gasped. Was he singing about her? Did he still want her? Did she want him? He stopped singing to stare at her. They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds, before turning away at the same time._

"_Thanks for…you know…" Dougie muttered._

"_Who's that about?" Donna asked, sitting on an amp._

"_Take a guess…"_

"_Hey! Tom!" Donna called. "How many blondes has Dougie dated?"_

"_You're the only one, I think."_

_Dougie turned so she didn't have to look at her. "Why?" Donna asked._

"_I'm…I think…I'm sorry about…you know." He sighed. "And…I…_

_Be mine, again?" he asked._

_Donna kissed him. "Gladly."_


	15. Bar Fight part2

With Donna and Dougie reunited, everyone was paired off. Obviously, female fans were angry that they had no chance with the boys. But, if they were serious, they didn't have a chance in the first place.

One night at a bar, there were many angry fans, as the couples were acting particularly "couple-y."

On the floor, Sophia was trying to better Danny's dance moves.

"No, you're not listening to what's on. Let me show you how to move properly," she said, and she put her hand on his hips.

Suddenly, a fan girl came in between them and started grinding and krumping and all this weird shit that certainly didn't go with the music at all.

Sophia shoved her out of the way. "Stay away. I know how to hurt people." She went back to her dance lesson.

The girl sulked for a minute before moving onto someone else. Tom was at the bar, so she went behind him and put her hands over his eyes.

"Is this Ruby?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, in an obviously fake imitation of Ruby's voice.

"No, it isn't. Sorry, love, but I'll have to ask you to leave," he said, taking her hands away.

The girl went for another victim. She went over to Raine and Harry.

"I hear she won't sleep with you. I'm totally up for it," she said.

"I'm fine," said Harry, turning back to Raine.

The girl tried the same thing on Donna and Dougie, and got the same answer. She contemplated what to do, and then she got it. She waited until all the guys had left, and got her guy friends to impede the girls, while she chatted up the McFly boys.

When Raine, Donna, Ruby, and Sophia tried to follow their boyfriends out of the club, three scary looking men stopped them.

"We're going to have to ask you to stop," one said.

"We're leaving the bar. You don't need to stop us," said Donna matter-of-factly.

"You can't leave," said another.

"Let us fucking leave!" yelled Ruby.

"Shut up," said a third. He hit her over the head, hard.

"You did not just go there," said Raine.

Sophia took a chair from another table and hit the first guy with it. He responded by hitting her in the nose, which promptly started bleeding. Raine kicked the second one in the balls, and he fell. She also took and chair and beat him repeatedly. Ruby and Donna rounded on the third one, but he was ready for them. He punched them both, and they fell over. Raine tried to hit him with her chair, but he stopped her and slapped her. Sophia had finished beating down the first one, and tried to do the same to the third, but he hit her down as well. They continued to beat down the girls for a while. A little bit later, seeing that all the girls were curled up in pain, the men left the bar.

Outside, the fan girl was unsuccessful in getting the boys' minds off the girls, so they went back into the bar and found out what had happened.

"Give me your address and phone number. And a picture, if you please," said Harry.

"Looks like one of you has finally come to your senses," said the girl. Harry didn't respond.

When she had finished writing everything down, taken out a picture, and given it to Harry, he said, "You will never be allowed in one of our concerts again. You are officially black-listed."

"What? That's not fair!" she yelled.

"Of course it is," said Dougie, holding Donna.

"We can do this the easy way," said Danny.

"Which means you leave and never bother us again," said Tom.

"Or the hard way," said Harry.

"Trust me. That will not be fun," said Tom.

The girl left, mumbling something about being too good for all of this. The people who tried to get with the girls or McFly seemed to go away mumbling that a lot.

"Let's take you home," said Danny, kissing Sophia on the forehead.

They all went home, the boys supporting the girls. They were all injured badly and had trouble moving around too much.

"You should all be fine in a couple of days," said Harry. "That girl was a first class bitch."

"First class? I think you mean 'ugly-ass,'" said Tom.

"What are you going to do with that picture?" asked Dougie.

"Make copies and give in to our security. We'll never see her again. I guarantee it," said Harry, the last part to the girls.

"Did we win?" asked Sophia.

"We're sitting in a car badly injured and we can barely move," said Donna.

"Yeah, but... what about the others?" asked Sophia.

"We lost, for fuck's sake," said Ruby.

"Stop making us move," said Raine.

When they got home, the boys took all their respective girls and put them to sleep. They all felt really bad and hoped the girls would get better soon.

For the next day the girls were pretty helpless around the house, which, despite the fact that they were all in pain, was kind of fun. It meant that they didn't really have to do anything while the boys just hung out with them and got them stuff to drink and such.

The worst part of the whole situation, at least for Danny and Tom, is that they were no longer getting any because the girls were pretty badly bruised all over there bodies. However no one complained, mostly because all the boys felt terrible about what had happened, and the sleeping arrangements didn't change, with Donna, Sophia and Ruby sharing beds.

The night after the fight the girls were starting to feel a little better (but not much) and all headed to bed early, Sophia and Donna dragging their men along. Harry and Tom stayed up a little later, just talking and drinking until finally Harry went back to his room and Tom slipped into where Ruby was already lying in bed.

In truth she was not asleep, but shifting uncomfortably and trying to find a position that sucked a little less than the one she was in. He noticed all of this as he joined her, slipping into bed with her.

She turned to him, "Hey there stranger."

He just smiled, with a faint, "Hey." Something was troubling him and Ruby could tell.

"What's going on? You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just I'm…really sorry, I guess. It's totally my fault you got hurt and I wasn't there to protect you when I should have been, so, I'm sorry." He told her.

She smiled, almost laughingly, as she kissed him on the four head and turned around moving his arm so it was around her waist. Finally, a comfortable position! After a moment she responded, "It's not your fault. You don't have to be sorry."

"But I am." Tom said simply.

They sat in silence for a long time. It seemed they were both almost asleep when Ruby whispered, "Thank you."

"Thank you? For what?" Tom asked.

"For wanting to protect me. As you know, I've been with a lot of guys, but none of them have ever done that. When I'm out in the real world I'm always tough, like very little could hurt me, but when I'm with you I much more vulnerable, because I can be, because I know I'm safe. So, thank you." She said.

"You are very, very welcome." He whispered.

"I love you Tom." She breathed, her voice fading into sleep.

"I love you too, Ruby."


	16. OH NO! BAD THINGS HAPPENING!

The next day, Raine felt odd. She was having some weird urges, and she was wondering about…frankly, sex. Yes, she knew the word; she just didn't exactly know what went on. She decided that it was time to find out.

Since the girls were still a little hurt, they mostly hung out in one room for most of the day. They were in Donna/Dougie's room when Raine decided to drop the bomb.

"So…I've been thinking," she said.

"Shocker," said Ruby.

"Don't be mean," Raine said. She pouted.

"Sorry, love, what have you been thinking?" Donna said.

"Um…about…SEX," Raine said. She said the last word a little more loudly than she had intended.

All the girls turned to stare at her. They were shocked that Raine of all people said that.

"Um…so…what about sex?" Sophia asked.

"I think that I need…the…talk thingy that you should get from your parents," Raine said, blushing.

"Um…okay," said Donna. She looked at Sophia, indicating her to start.

"Um…when two people are in love–"

"Or, in my case, very drunk," Ruby said with a smile. Raine laughed, but it would be her last laugh for the next couple of hours.

"That was…a learning experience," Raine muttered when all of it was over.

"Well, I hope so," said Ruby. "You need to know that stuff, 'cause Harry's balls are probably–"

"DON'T!" Donna and Sophia yelled at the same time. But she didn't really need to be stopped, because Raine knew what they were talking about now.

Raine got up and went back to Harry's room to think about everything that she had been told. However, she found that the door was locked and there were people talking in there. Since she heard Harry, and wanted to make sure he was ok, she listening in.

"…just…so hard to not want to,"

Sophia walked up behind Raine. "What are you listening in on?"

"I…I don't know…you listen."

Sophia put her audio part up to the door. "…and I feel bad about it, but I really do want her…"

Sophia straightened herself. "Remember what we talked about?"

Raine thought for a minute. "The thing that happens when Ruby's drunk?"

"Uh-huh. Talk to him about it."

"Ok."

Suddenly, Fletch walked out, looking at Raine for a minute and shaking his head. Then, he turned to Sophia. "You and I need to have a chat with the manager of that supporting act we wanted."

"Ok," Sophia said, following Fletch. Raine smiled and went into Harry's room and sat down on his bed.

Harry noticed immediately that she wanted to tell him something, but wasn't sure how. Raine was easy to read like that.

After a second, he asked, "Is everything all right, love?"

Raine smiled a bit. "Yup. I talked to Donna and Sophia and Ruby."

"About?"

"Um…well…sort of…" she blushed a little. "You…"

"What about me?" Harry was worried about what they said, particularly Ruby, who was rather…crude.

"It was…umm…I asked about…something…"

"What thing?"

Raine sighed and looked down. "That thing that happens when Ruby's drunk…" Of course, she meant sex. Harry knew that.

"What about it?" he asked, trying very hard not to think about it.

Raine looked at him. "Well…I dunno…sometimes…I wondered…" she sighed. "You know how Dougie and Donna…they don't…but they sort of do…but not really." Harry wondered what the "sort of" meant. "And Sophia and Danny…and Ruby and Tom…"

Harry tried REALLY hard not to think about it. "Yeah…"

"Sometimes…I wondered if…are you…jealous?"

Harry wasn't exactly sure how to phrase his answer. "Well…honestly…I won't say that I wouldn't want to, but I'd rather not as long as you're not comfortable with it. I mean…yeah…it would be nice I guess but…I don't want to make you. Dougie almost lost Donna that way."

Raine nodded. "Ok…but…Ruby said…" she tried to remember Ruby's words. "She said I wouldn't know when I was ready until…until…" she had completely forgotten how Ruby had phrased it.

"I get it. So…are you saying you want to…try?" Harry asked. He wasn't sure whether this idea was the most brilliant thing every, or the dumbest.

Raine nodded.

Fletch hung up the phone and walked out of the room, laughing. "I can't believe this. It's never been that simple before. What would we do without you?"

Sophia shrugged. She knew she was incredible. Suddenly, her phone rang. Fletch tossed it to her, and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Sophia?" asked a familiar voice frantically. It was Isabella, Jake's little sister.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"It's…it's Jake…he was going home from class and he…he…" She broke out in tears.

"He what?"

"He g-got into an…an…an…accident." She sobbed. Sophia gasped. Even if she didn't love him anymore, she was still really worried.

"Is everything ok?"

"I…I don't know…Mommy and Daddy are in Israel, and I can't reach them and…and…and I don't know what to do."

Sophia looked at Fletch, who was staring at her worriedly. "One sec. Don't worry," she told Bella. Then, she put the phone down for a second. "Fletch, how quickly can I be on a plane back home?"

Fletch blinked. "Um…probably…three hours. Why?"

"I…" Sophia didn't know how to explain. "I need to get back home. There was an emergency."

"Explain."

"Well…you remember my ex. Well…he got into some kind of accident, and his parents are out of the country, and his 14-year-old sister is staying with him and I think she needs my help."

Fletch groaned. "I can book your flight, but Danny has to stay here. I don't know how he's going to like this."

"I'll handle it."

"All right," Fletch said, turning on his laptop and booking her onto the next flight to America.

Sophia picked up the phone again. "Bella? Bella, don't panic. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Bella sobbed again. "When is that?"

"Tomorrow-ish."


	17. Anyone have a toothpick or something?

Sophia packed her essentials, kissed Danny goodbye, even though he was asleep, told the girls what was going on, and went off in a cab.

When she got to New York, Bella was still pretty freaked.

"What happened?" Sophia asked.

"There was a drunk driver...he got hit...you know the rest," said Bella, having trouble getting the words out.

"Let's go to the hospital."

They went. When they got there, Jake was still in the intensive care unit, so they couldn't see him.

"You know, you were my favorite," said Bella, resting her head on Sophia's shoulder while they were in the waiting room.

"Favorite friend?" asked Sophia.

"No, favorite girlfriend."

"Well, now I can be your favorite friend. I have a new boyfriend."

"Why did you come all the way back here?" asked Bella.

"You needed someone. I still care for you guys even if we aren't dating."

"Do you think you'd ever get back together with him?"

"No. We both needed that break up," said Sophia. "But I'm not going to lose touch."

"Good. That's what I wanted to know," said Bella. "What's your new boyfriend like?"

"His name's Danny, and he's in an English band called McFly."

"You've told me about them! Which one is he?"

"The stupidest one," said Sophia, laughing a bit.

"I love that one!"

"I do too. He's such an amazing boyfriend." Sophia went on to tell Bella all about Danny, and how much she loved him, and how much he made her laugh.

Bella listened attentively at the beginning, but got bored and made Sophia shut up after a while.

Back at the mansion, Danny couldn't find Sophia.

"Guys, do you know where Sophia went?" he asked the house in general.

"She went back to America," said Fletch.

"Why?"

"Something about her ex."

"What about her ex?"

"Do I look like I know?"

"Jake got into an accident, so she went back to see him and his sister," said Raine.

"Why would she want to do that?" asked Danny, clearly getting angry.

"His little sister was freaking out, and their parents were somewhere…not there, so she went to help," said Ruby.

"She can be too nice sometimes. She never refuses anybody," said Donna.

Danny was getting really upset. He wasn't sure how Sophia felt about him anymore.

When Sophia got back from America, she said hi to everyone, and then immediately went to Danny's room.

"Danny! I've missed you," she said, hugging him.

"Yeah, we need to talk," he said.

"About what?"

"Well, you see…"

"You can't just go running back to your ex like that!" He yelled, getting pretty angry. She looked mad as well, she didn't like people telling her what she could and could not do. But then her phone rang, so she had to focus on that momentarily.

Her expression softened as she heard Bella's voice. "Oh, hey there Bella. Is everything all right…Yeah I got back ok, thanks for calling…Good, so your parents are back, and how's your brother doing…well, that's not terrible, Everything going to be ok, I promise…Ok, I love you too, bye." She hung up.

In the mean time Danny had been staring at her like she was crazy. Just a second he had been so mad, but couldn't help but let go of all of that when he heard her comfort that little girl. He was just going to have to trust her.

"So, what were yelling about?" Sophia asked, turning back to Danny.

"Nothing." He began. "I was just really worried. I don't want you to get hurt." She smiled, and sat down beside, it was looking like it was going to be an ok reunion after all.

While she was in the USA, Donna was having some of her own struggles in England. The night she left the remaining members of the Mcfly household all went out drinking, as that's pretty much what they always do. Everyone was worried about Sophia, but Danny was particularly bummed, so when he suggested a drinking competition to get his mind off of the situation they decided someone had to play with him. Donna was elected.

Despite the fact that she could hold her liquor pretty well, she had grown up with nuns and therefore had less experience than Danny in this department. Pretty soon she had lost as she was literally falling over drunk, even if Danny was pretty wasted himself. Dougie volunteered to take her home before she ended up doing something stupid in her impaired state. When they got back she practically pushed him into his room and onto his bed.

She took of his shirt and leaned down over him, so she was on top of him on the bed.

"Donna, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked, rubbing his chest. "Come on, I know this is what you wanted."

He attempted to will himself to stay calm. He could feel his body getting, well, excited, and knew it would be that much harder to do what he had to do and stop this if he couldn't even convince his own body of that. "Donna, I don't think tonight's the night. We just got back together, and when we do it I don't want you to be quite this wasted. If you woke up tomorrow and couldn't remember, or felt like I had taken advantage of you or something…I just don't want to risk losing you." He said. He wasn't sure how'd she respond.

What she did was lay down next to him and just look at him for minute. "You know what? Sober is good. And you're the best." She said before she snuggled up close to him and fell asleep. Dougie was still having trouble getting over the fact that he had gotten so close to getting laid and it hadn't happened, but he knew for right now it was the right thing to do.

The next night Sophia still wasn't back so, again they went out to a bar. This time Donna stayed pretty clear of alcohol (saying she didn't want to risk a hangover like the one she woke up with) and mostly just hung out with Danny, as he had no one to talk to. She had been thinking all day, about the night before and what she and almost done, but more than that she thought of Dougie, and before long she knew her net move.

She walked up behind Dougie as he was getting a refill from the bar. "Hey, you want to head back to the house?" She asked.

"Why? The night is young, and you haven't even had anything to drink." He replied suspiciously.

"Yeah I know, I want it that way. Come on." She said, slipping her hand into his and leading him out of the bar where they grabbed a cab home. When they got back they went immediately to their bedroom, where, like last night, Donna started kissing him like her life depended on it.

"Whoa, deja vu." He said.

"Yeah, except I'm sober this time. Look, I've been thinking about what you said, and how hard that must've been for you, and how a lot of guys wouldn't have done that. But truthfully, my heads a little clearer now, and this is what I want…I want you." She told him unsurely.

"Well, that's all I needed to hear." He said before backing her onto the bed, where they could be found in much the same place the next morning, except, you know…with out the clothes.


	18. BECAUSE THEY LOVE YOU!

Yo!! This is the last chapter of this story. Hope you enjoyed it!! We had bunches of fun writing for you guys!! This is your last chance to review cough cough and tell us how you feel about us! MUUUCH LOOOOOOOVE!!

-Julia, Gracie, Cassie, + Christina

STORY:

The next day, the girls decided to have a girl conference, because that's what they did. Also, the boys couldn't know if they talked about sex, because that's just the way it was.

"Raine, there's something different about you," said Sophia. Raine blushed.

"Could it be that she had mad hot sex with her super sexy drummer boyfriend?" Ruby said casually.

"Um…possibly?" Raine said, still blushing.

"Finally! As Hyde once said, 'I couldn't deal with another week of this will-they won't-they crap,'" Ruby said. Raine looked like she wanted very much to sink into the floor.

"So, is he good?" Donna asked.

"Um…it was my first time, so…it…hurt," Raine confessed.

"It gets better," said Ruby. "You just have to do it a lot."

"This is making me very much uncomfortable," said Raine.

"Let's talk about someone else's sex life," said Donna. "Like MINE!"

"Or lack thereof," said Ruby.

"Not anymore," Donna proudly pronounced.

Ruby whistled. "I hope it was with Dougie."

"Of course it was," Donna said. "Who else would it be with?"

"I dunno…some random hot guy?" Sophia said.

"I liked it a lot," Donna said. "I feel all safe with Dougie."

"I wouldn't," said Ruby.

They all laughed.

Meanwhile, the boys were having a similar conversation.

"Why are you so smiley, Doug?" Tom asked.

Dougie had been grinning all morning. No one really knew why.

"No reason," he said. "Just a lovely day, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it really is," said Harry. He was grinning as well.

Tom and Danny looked at each other.

"We know what you did last night," Danny said in a creepy voice.

"Then you know why I'm so smiley," said Dougie.

"Was Donna that good?" Harry asked.

"I dunno, I'm just happy that I got laid," Dougie replied thoughtfully.

"Dudes, so, funny thing about Raine…"

"You guys did it," said Tom. "All of you guys are pathetic. I got with Ruby after all of you and I've still been having sex for a longer time."

"But, Raine's like, MAGICALLY good." Harry remarked. "It's weird. Dunno where she learned it."

The boys were thoughtful for a moment before Dougie (shocker) thought of something.

"Guys, I have an idea that would be really cool," he said.

"What?" the boys asked.

"So, tonight, we bring them out on stage…"

Dougie explained his brilliant idea to the guys, and they loved it. All they had to do was…well…pull it off.

There were three major things that had to happen. 1. The girls could not be around the guys for most of the night. Harry covered that by telling Raine that Danny, Tom, and Dougie had surprises planned for their respective girlfriends (which was partially true), and that she needed to keep them away. 2. They needed to get out of the sound-check without making Fletch (or Sophia) suspicious. They called up James, Charlie, and Matt and asked them if they could convince him that they wanted a reunion concert. After a long explanation, the three guys agreed to get along for McFly's sake. 3. They needed enough friends who would lie to the girls to convince them that there was a super-huge party after the concert. They did this with the help of the members of Busted, Son of Dork, Fightstar, Girls Aloud, the Arctic Monkeys, and Town Bike.

Suddenly, Harry realized something. "Guys…we're missing one little thing…" he sighed.

"What?"

"We need one of us to ask them."

Danny thought for a second, then called up James. "James, mate, you've got connections, right?"

"Yeah…why?"

"You know…Jim…Sturgess."

"Uh-oh. Yeah?"

"We need his number."

They got the number and made one quick phone call.

Then, their plan was ready.

The girls were so confused. Why would Harry want to give money to Raine for them to all buy the dresses that the guys would like best on them so randomly? And how would they know which dresses to get anyway? And who was picking them up from the hotel?

All Danny told Sophia, who was the only one to actually voice these questions was, "because you need dresses. And we have a friend picking you up. He'll know." When Sophia asked which friend, all he said was, "he'll be there at 10."

At 10 am exactly, there was a ring on the hotel phone. Raine, being the most used to this sort of work, answered it. "Hello?"

"Ma'am, there's someone waiting for you. He asked me to call you, and tell you that your presence, along with that of you friends, is requested immediately."

Raine smiled a little. "Oh. Thank you," she said, hanging up. "GUYS! SOMEONE WANTS US DOWNSTAIRS!"

In a few seconds, they were all in the lobby. Suddenly, Ruby squealed. "OH MY GOD! IT'S JIM STURGESS! AGAIN!!"

Jim turned and smiled. "Hello ladies. Are you ready?"

Apparently, Jim was the friend that McFly sent. The girls giggled a bit. And, before they knew it, they were trying on dresses for some random fancy occasion that, as far as the girls knew, didn't exist.

"SHUT UP YOU ARSE!!" Charlie snapped, glaring at Matt.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Matt yelled

"SCREW YOU!"

"Guys, guys, shush," James ordered. "Fletch is here."

"Why are we doing this again?" Matt asked.

"For McFly." James put on a semi-fake smile. "Fletch! Mate! How's it been?"

"Good, good. And you guys? It's been ages."

"Yeah," Matt agreed enthusiastically, trying not to smack Charlie. "Too long."

"So, you called sort of randomly. What's the big news? You never get along this well unless it's big."

"We're thinking about putting on a reunion show," James said before the other two even opened their mouths.

"REALLY? That's wicked. I have to call my assistant, Sophia. She's a lovely girl, and I'm sure she could arrange eve-"

"NO!!" shouted Charlie, Matt, and James.

"Why not?"

"We…err…wanted it to be…" Matt began.

"Like the old days," Charlie tried. "You know, just us four."

Fletch was so confused, he couldn't even comprehend what they said after that.

Jim sighed. Here goes nothing, he though. "So…girls…what's your favourite…song…from a movie…that was romantic?" he asked, trying to phrase the question coherently.

None of the girls wanted to speak, so Raine was volunteered to go first. She stepped out in a red dress that was nice, but not as nice as the blue one she had had on before. "Umm…probably…" she blushed a little. "In Across the Universe…the scene at the end…when Jude sings 'All You Need is Love'."

That didn't work. Next answer. Donna stepped out in a green dress. This one was much better than the orange one. "I think…Have you seen Labyrinth?" she asked. Jim nodded. "The scene at the end, when he sings 'Within You'. That was incredible."

That sort of worked, but not really. Next. Ruby stepped out, in another purple dress. This one he liked equally, even though the two dresses were very different. "Well, obviously, I loved 'I've Got You', but…other than that…" Jim didn't care about what she said next. "I've Got You" worked perfectly. But he had to listen to Sophia, who walked out in a dress that was striped. This was the first one that they had seen her in, so Jim couldn't decide whether he liked it or not.

"I really liked…the song from 27 Dresses. I thought it was so sweet."

Jim nodded and texted Danny and Tom, who were relieved to see that it was a song that they had written.

"And, what are your favourite McFly songs?"

The girls groaned and started listing songs. Finally, Jim picked one that he thought would be appropriate, and finished helping the girls find dresses.

That night, the guys went through their set with incredible amounts of energy. The girls, meanwhile, were backstage, slipping into their dresses and doing their hair and mumbling about they hated fancy after parties.

Suddenly, it was time for the last song of their set. The tech-people set up the lighting to play "Don't Stop Me Now," as they had agreed, but, when the put the spotlight on Tom, they found him still at his mic with his guitar. They moved it quickly.

"EVERYONE HAVING FUN!" he screamed. The audience cheered.

"All right," Danny laughed. "Now…how many of you have had a boyfriend or girlfriend?" he asked. Everyone cheered.

The girls, who were now dresses, got out of the dressing room. What the fuck were they doing?

"Now, have you ever planned to do something really stupid?" Dougie asked. The audience was confused.

"Cus we're about to," Harry finished. "LADIES, COME ONSTAGE!" he screamed, turning to where the girls were standing. Fletch, not knowing what else to do, and still in a daze because of Busted, shoved them forward. As the girls stepped onstage, they got both cheers and boos.

Donna sat down on an amp by Dougie, Raine perched herself on Harry's platform, Sophia sat with her feet dangling off stage in front of Danny, and Ruby sat on Tom's piano, even though Tom wasn't at it.

Danny handed a mic to Sophia, who looked at the guys and asked, "so what was the stupid thing you were going to do?"

"This," Tom said simply. Suddenly, from under the stage, appeared Jeremy Davis, Billy Joe Armstrong, David Bowie, and Zak Starkey. Dougie picked Donna up and carried her over to a small area slightly offstage, but still visible by the audience, and Tom and Harry followed his example. Bowie found his way to where Danny was standing, Jeremy to where Dougie was standing, and Billy to where Tom was. Zak practically jumped onto the drum kit.

The girls were totally speechless, so Tom took the mic from Sophia. "This is dedicated to the four most incredible girls in our lives. Thanks and enjoy the show!" he screamed. Then, Billy and Bowie started playing chords that seemed random.

"What's going on?" Ruby and Donna asked at the same time. The guys shook their heads, and suddenly, Billy was singing.

_"The world would be a lonely place_

_without the one that puts a smile on your face_

_So hold me till the sun burns out_

_I won't be lonely when I'm down…"_

"You did this for us?" Sophia asked. Danny nodded.

"It wasn't easy either. You'd be surprised how hard Hayley is to contact."

Raine was still puzzled. "But…why?"

"Because we love you!" Harry told her. They kissed, and the other four musicians tried really hard to not screw up. And even if they did get some of the words wrong, the girls didn't notice, because they were focused on spending the rest of the time with the four most amazing men in the entire universe, and beyond.


End file.
